Lost Boys
by QuietPlace
Summary: [Traduction] Le Maître règne sur la Terre à bord du Valiant, le Docteur en tant que son prisonnier. Qu'est-il vraiment arrivé entre eux durant l'Année-qui-n'a-jamais-eut-lieu ? (M/M: Master x Doctor) (Sexe, violence, romance, et plot)
1. Prologue

Hey !

Salut tout le monde, je suis ici, cette fois, pour consoler les pauvres âmes en peine qui, comme moi, sont déçues du peu de fanfic sur ce couple pourtant sublime. Pour faire sécher vos larmes, j'ai décidé de me mettre à la traduction (d'ailleurs c'est ma première donc vous étonnez pas si par moments j'ai fait de la merde) (et puisque c'est rated M, je jure comme je veux. Sacrebleu.) et de vous sortir une des mes fanfictions préférées de Doctor Who et aussi ma première en anglais.

Je remercie énormément Turkaholic pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa superbe fiction ainsi que pour sa gentillesse quand nous nous somme parlées ! _Thank you so much !_

Je vous recommande vivement d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur son profil et à la fanfiction originale qui porte le même nom.

En parlant de ça, je vous invite à laisser des reviews s'adressant directement à l'auteure puisque celles-ci lui seront également traduites par mes soins. Je pense que ça lui ferait extrêmement plaisir vu le travail colossal fournit et le peu de retour que j'ai pu voir (n'oublions pas que même si un auteur écrit pour lui, c'est pour vous qu'il publie. Après tout, ce site nous offre la possibilité d'avoir un rapport auteur-lecteur qu'il est quasi impossible d'avoir avec des auteurs de livres classiques, autant en profiter).

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec un mot de l'auteure et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

_Préface :_

_Est-ce que personne n'a jamais eu ces petites idées insignifiantes ? Comme des vers à l'intérieur de votre tête une envie qui ne demande qu'à être satisfaite ? Eh bien, moi oui, et elles ont dérivé à l'intérieur de ma petite tête excentrique pendant des années, me harcelant de les écrire_

_Mon écriture, j'en suis consciente, a des défauts, et ce sera toujours le cas; cependant, les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues. Je vous demanderai juste d'être patients, puisque c'est le premier chapitre et sinon tempi._

_Cette fic n'est pas juste sur du sexe. C'est une histoire avec des scènes de sexe, pas une histoire sur des scènes de sexe. Ne vous méprenez pas –il y aura une bonne quantité de générosité Master/Doctor, mais fondamentalement, c'est une histoire épique sur la relation entre les deux Seigneurs du Temps. Il y a un fil conducteur, aussi. Appelez ça un travail d'amour._

_Juste pour être claire : __**il n'y aura pas de viol, de BDSM lourd, etc. dans cette fic. Il n'est pas question de subjuguer le Docteur.**__ Le Maître – je sais – pourrait être écrit comme ça, mais pas dans cette fanfic. Je n'ai jamais vu le personnage comme ça (du moins pas depuis que le Docteur est concerné), et je me soucie vraiment trop de ces personnages pour leur faire faire des choses qui ne font pas partie de leur caractère. La relation entre le Maître et le Docteur peut clairement être sombre et sinueuse, mais c'est toujours une romance (et une aventure… et un thriller psychologique… je ne sais pas, vous le direz). Pour finir, j'écris ça le plus proche possible du canon (puisque c'est ce que j'ai toujours imaginé qu'il s'est passé pendant l'Année-qui-n'a-jamais-eut-lieu). Dans ma tête très bizarre, c'est le canon, et l'a toujours été._

_Et finalement: j'aimerais juste dire que __**rien dans l'ère de Moffat n'a de rapport avec cette histoire**__! De ma propre et étrange manière, je ne considère pas du tout le post-Ten comme le canon. Mon fandom ment uniquement sur l'ère pre-11th._

_Ouf. Bref, c'est bon, gens. J'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez, et me laisserez une review._

* * *

**Prologue**

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness était assis seul au bar. Il ne se souvenait plus dans quel bar, ou même sur quelle planète il était. Il frotta négligemment son menton mal rasé, en air morose sur le visage tandis qu'il écoutait les conversations en langues aliènes autour de lui. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir : les yeux rouges, privé de sommeil, mais toujours séduisant. Ou du moins il le pensait. C'était peut-être l'alcool qui parlait.

Par-dessus son épaule, il regarda les étranges créatures marmonnant, blotties dans leurs chaises. La plupart d'entre elles lui semblaient familières : certaines avec des visages comme ceux des Slitheen, d'autres se déplaçant comme des Weevils. Chacune ramenant un souvenir, comme un choc électrique traversant son estomac. Il se força à en détourner les yeux et avala le contenu de son verre tel un élixir. Il sentit le filtre brûlant de l'engourdissement le traverser.

"Hé, mon pote!"

Jack se balança sur son tabouret en levant la main en l'air pour attirer l'attention du barman. La créature verte, réduite, se tourna vers lui, sembla faire claquer ses mandibules avec impatiente et s'avança vers Jack, fixant son visage mal rasé.

Jack sourit. "Le type fort et silencieux, hein ? Je peux bosser avec ça."

Le tabouret à côté de lui grinça comme si quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir dessus. Il sentit une nouvelle paire d'yeux le fixer et agrippa le bord du comptoir, essayant de ne pas tomber. Les regards pesants n'avaient rien de nouveau, il était habitué à ce que les gens le trouvent séduisant ou encore fou –ou les deux. Dans les deux cas, Jack Harkness n'était pas d'humeur à divertir des étrangers.

Il fit glisser son verre vers l'homme-lézard. "Un autre, veux-tu ? Je me sens un peu sec ici."

Les pupilles du barman rétrécirent dans leurs fentes. Il claqua des mandibules, ignorant le verre vide devant lui.

"Payer."

Jack soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux sals. "Mettez-le sur ma note."

"Note fermée maintenant. Payer."

"Ah, je ne pensais pas que nous pourrions en arriver là. Désolé, mon grand. On dirait que j'ai laissé mon portefeuille dans mon autre manteau."

Un flash vert. Le silence tomba sur le bar quand Jack sentit des mains palmées enserrer sa gorge. Un fracas assourdissant résonna dans la pièce comme si un tabouret avait été renversé et Jack fut hissé dans les airs.

"Je vais payer." Dit une voix calme à côté de lui. Des yeux humains et autres regardèrent une main glisser sur le bar entre eux, poussant une poignée de crédits vers le barman. Le sourire insouciant de Jack s'évanouit de son visage. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Il reconnaissait cette voix.

Le barman bavarda rapidement, ses mandibules claquant pensivement. Un moment plus tard Jack était sur le sol, la tête lui tournant plus que d'habitude, et le barman s'était éloigné, les crédits cliquetant dans sa main.

Tremblant, Jack se redressa sur ses pieds. Il s'appuya sur le rebord du bar, les sourcils toujours froncés. Peut-être était-il en train d'halluciner. Il n'avait jamais demandé ce qu'il y avait dans ses boissons, peut-être que la voix –cette voix impossible– n'était que le fruit de tout cet alcool et de ses pensées désireuses.

"Si tu continues de boire comme ça, Jack, tu vas te tuer." L'informa la voix. Jack baissa les yeux au sol, ayant presque trop peur de lever le regard. Il sourit ironiquement. "Ouais, et ce ne serait pas vraiment honteux." Jack frotta son cou meurtri en silence pendant un moment. "Je croyais que vous étiez mourant."

Il y eut un soupir. "Oui, et bien… tout va bien. E- est-ce que vous allez rester à vous balancer ici toute la nuit ?"

Jack railla. "Pas exactement. C'est un malheureux effet secondaire."

"C'est simplement juste un peu… eh bien… rebutant."

"Quoi, ça n'ajoute pas quelque chose à mon charme masculin ?"

Jack continua de regarder le carrelage tourner quand il entendit la personne se relever pour ramasser le tabouret renversé. Un moment plus tard il était tiré de son tabouret par une paire de mains solides. Des mains qu'il reconnaissait. Des mains qui le faisaient se sentir vivant. Finalement, Jack eut le courage de lever les yeux. Il déglutit.

"Je croyais que vous vous étiez régénéré."

Le Docteur s'appuya de sa main aux longs doigts sur l'épaule de Jack, la même main qui l'avait entraîné, lui et d'autres, à franchir les portes du Tardis tellement de fois. Ces yeux bruns vifs rencontrèrent ceux de Jack, d'un bleu plus doux, ces yeux qui avaient regardé des planètes brûler, des gens vivre et mourir. C'était le même Docteur. Pas de nouveau visage.

Le Docteur s'éclaircit la voix. "Non… ou plutôt, oui. En fait, oui et non. Un genre de. Longue histoire."

"Comme toujours, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le visage du Docteur se détendit un peu, le fantôme d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il s'adossa au bar. Mais malgré ça, Jack pouvait sentir quelque chose semblable à de la tristesse derrière celui-ci.

Le Tardis était dans une ruelle en face du bar. Pas vraiment loin, mais assez pour que Jack trébuche et butte plusieurs fois dans le vide. A chaque fois le Docteur –son Docteur– le rattrapa, le réprimandant à chaque fois de la même vieille façon. Quand les portes du Tardis s'ouvrirent à leur arrivée, se fut comme si Jack se promenait sous les lueurs du soleil. Le Docteur le déposa sur le sol du Tardis.

"Désolé Jack, mais vous êtes trop lourd pour que je puisse vous porter jusqu'à une chambre."

"J'ai dormi dans des endroits bien pires dans ma vie. Mais quand même ... quelle déception pour un gars."

La lèvre du grand, mince Docteur se crispa momentanément dans un sourire, mais quand Jack ferma les yeux le sourire du Docteur était déjà tombé, et il réalisa qu'il semblait presque aussi fatigué que Jack lui-même.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Jack se réveilla sobre. Chaque centimètre de lui le faisait souffrir, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Le bruit du Tardis heurta ses oreilles de plein fouet, lui donnant l'impression que sa tête pourrait exploser à tout moment, et des pas tintant sur le métal, produisant un bruit sourd, semblèrent provenir de derrière lui. Il se griffa contre le mur, les yeux toujours bien fermés.

"Aïe." Murmura-t-il de façon redondante. Les bruits de pas se stoppèrent.

"C'est un peu un euphémisme, je pense." Commença une voix amusée, portant par-dessus le bruit des machines palpitantes. "Vous avez l'air à moitié mort. Vous avez bu combien de verres exactement la nuit dernière ?"

Jack garda un œil ouvert, toujours appuyé au mur du Tardis. La lumière lui brûlait les yeux comme l'aurait fait le soleil, mais ils restèrent sur le Docteur, un regard d'incrédulité et d'amusement mélangé sur son visage. Jack déglutit douloureusement. "Assez. Assez pour en découdre avec un homme-lézard, si je me souviens bien."

"Oh, non non non non non ce n'était pas un lézard. Une race hybride Sauraphore. Un mixte entre un lézard et un insecte, d'où les mandibules. Vraiment utile quand ils mangent des fruits de mer, les coquilles se déchirent immédiatement... c'est sans importance– "

Le Docteur sauta soudain sur les grilles autour de la console de contrôle et bondit au sol pour se placer à côté de la prise d'enroulement. Le bruit produit fit grincer les dents de Jack. " Vous, Jack Harkness, avez besoin de vous sevrer. Vous empester… l'alcool et… la saleté. Les vapeurs que vous dégagez sont assez fortes pour rendre le Tardis patraque. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive –encore."

Il était douloureux de penser. L'esprit de Jack se retournait de questions, mais il savait l'humeur du Docteur en trop bon état pour ça. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il obtienne une réponse claire à l'heure actuelle.

"…bien." Jack osa ouvrit son autre œil sous les lumières brûlantes, déposant son regard sur le visage impossible du Docteur. "Les toilettes… toujours à l'opposer de la piscine ?"

Le Docteur tapota simplement son épaule et fit un clin d'œil joueur, puis se retourna vers le panneau de contrôle, laissant Jack amusé et agacé, et trébuchant aveuglément vers le couloir.

Le Docteur écouta attentivement, simulant de presser des boutons et de regarder les écrans jusqu'à qu'il entende l'écho des pas de Jack à bonne distance. Il se stoppa soudainement, se penchant sur la console, ses longs doigts pâles serrant les contrôles fermement tandis qu'il regardait distraitement dans le vague.

* * *

Le Tardis semblait différent. Plus grand; plus vif que Jack ne l'avait jamais vu. Chaque surface semblait irradier d'énergie, chaque lumière semblait le baigner dans quelque chose… d'autre; quelque chose de plus épanouissant. Et pourtant le Tardis était le même. C'était Jack qui avait changé. Ce qui avait était une aventure était devenu un besoin.

Le Tardis n'était plus juste le Tardis maintenant. Elle était la salvation.

Jack prit son temps pour retourner à la salle de contrôle; explorant chaque coin à côté duquel il passait comme s'il était nouveau, et renforçant son mal de tête malgré lui. Quand Jack fût de retour, les machines s'étaient arrêtées.

"Nous avons atterri ?" Appela-t-il. Le Docteur se détourna de l'écran et l'examina. Un sourire bienveillant s'étendit sur son visage.

"Oh, c'est mieux maintenant." Le sourire changea dans une variante légèrement maniaque. Tout ce que Jack pouvait faire était de sourire en retour. Les sourires du Docteur étaient toujours contagieux. "Visage propre… les cheveux de nouveau comme ils devraient toujours être…"Le Docteur lui fit un salut rapide. "Bon retour, Capitaine."

"C'est bon d'être de retour. Hé, je pourrais dire la même chose pour vous." Jack se précipita vers la passerelle. "La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, c'était comme si on se disait adieu."

"Et bien les plans changent… particulièrement les miens. Comme je l'ai dit –longue histoire."

Jack haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si on manquait de temps."

Le visage du Docteur changea; juste un peu. Son sourire s'évanouit une fraction de seconde. Jack saisit l'allusion. Il se tourna vers les portes. "Alors, où avons-nous atterri ?"

Le Docteur jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les portes puis se concentra de nouveau sur l'écran. "Nulle part. Pas encore."

"Mais les moteurs se sont arrêtés."

"Nous sommes… actuellement en train de flotter dans l'espace."

Jack fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose dans la voix du Docteur sonnait faux.

"… On est dans l'espace ?"

Il y eut une pause. Le Docteur renifla, se promenant autour de la console, vérifiant les écrans.

"La… Cascade de Méduse."

Le Docteur s'éclaircit la voix, essayant d'avoir l'air occupé. Jack se retourna sur place, le front plissé.

"La Cascade de Méduse ? Mais Docteur, c'est –"

"Je sais."

"Mais –mais pourquoi ?"

Il y eut un moment de silence. Les seuls bruits provenaient du Tardis: les soupirs des tuyaux sous leurs pieds; les gazouillements et les cliquetis des informations apparaissant et disparaissant sur les écrans. Le Docteur semblait incapable de regarder Jack en face.

"Oh… Jack." Le Docteur soupira, son visage tomba dans une expression de contrariété. "Les humains posent toujours les questions dans le mauvais ordre. La question que vous devriez poser est celle-ci:" Il le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, les yeux dans ceux du Capitaine avec ce regard sérieux. "Pourquoi suis-je revenu pour vous ? Pas d'offense, mais vous n'êtes pas un de mes premiers choix en tant que compagnon de voyage. Donna… Martha… même –"

Un autre mot flottait dans l'air; tacite, mais dans leurs deux esprits. Jack sentit son estomac se contracter, mais comme d'habitude il haussa les épaules avec un sourire. "Ok, j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas dans votre top dix. Donc… pourquoi êtes-vous revenu pour moi ?"

Le Docteur hésita avant de répondre, cherchant apparemment les bons mots. Il focalisa son regard sur les écrans encore une fois. "Parce que… vous êtes le dernier qui reste." Il soupira, la tristesse filtrait à travers ses yeux. "Ils ont tous avancé, mais vous ? Vous êtes coincé dans le passé, tout comme moi. Revivant des milliers de regrets, incapable d'aller de l'avant. Paralysé par votre passé."

Les mots enveloppèrent Jack. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, et il plaça ses mains dans ses poches inconfortables, trop conscient de la sympathie dans la voix du Docteur.

"J'ai appris pour Ianto Jones. Je suis désolé."

"Ouais." Jack acquiesça, baissant la tête. "Moi aussi."

"Mais c'est pourquoi je suis revenu pour vous. Vous êtes le seul qui peut éventuellement comprendre ce que je m'apprête à vous montrer. Et –c'est une très longue histoire mais– je ne peux pas avancer tant que je ne l'ai pas partagée."

Jack sentit un frisson sur sa nuque, bien qu'il sache le Docteur assez bon pour ne pas le montrer. Les mots du Docteur semblaient faire un écho à l'intérieur des grands murs du Tardis, comme si elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas; que quelque chose manquait.

"Okay, Docteur. Vous avez fait beaucoup plus que votre part pour le reste de l'univers. Peut-être que le moment est venu que je vous renvoie la pareille."

Le Docteur retira ses lunettes, les plaçant doucement sur la console. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa.

"Nous sommes au centre de la Cascade de Méduse parce que j'ai besoin de son énergie pour faire ce travail."

"Faire quel travail ?"

"Les lieux ont des souvenirs: c'est pourquoi il y a des fantômes, pourquoi vos cheveux se dressent lorsque vous visitez un endroit avec lequel vous avez des liens étroits. C'est l'énergie contenue dans vos souvenirs qui se synchronise avec celle contenue dans ceux la zone. Ces souvenirs se synchronisent et réagissent –comme quand les atomes fusionnent entre eux."

Jack hocha la tête, le front plissé. "Donc vos souvenirs de la Cascade de Méduse réagissent avec ceux déjà présents."

"Oui. En ce moment, l'air est chargé d'énergie. De l'énergie mémorielle. Inutile, et indétectable. Sauf si vous êtes un Seigneur du Temps."

La tête de Jack tournait, et pas seulement à cause de sa migraine. Les actions du Docteur n'avaient pas de sens. Mais pourtant, pensa-t-il, quand en avaient-t-elles jamais eut ?

"Alors qu'est-ce que fait "l'énergie mémorielle" ?"

Le Docteur le regarda en haussant les sourcils, incrédule. "Quoi ?"

Jack roula des yeux. "L'énergie mémorielle, Docteur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?"

"Vous ne m'avez pas écouté ?" Il tira sur un levier. Le Tardis lâcha une sorte de cri. "Elle recrée les souvenirs."

Jack s'accrocha à la rambarde quand le Tardis bascula, sifflant et gémissant péniblement, tous les murs et le sol grinçant avec la pression drastique. Jack sentit une poussée d'adrénaline surgir dans son corps fatigué pendant qu'il s'agrippait, essayant désespérément de ne pas être jeté en l'air. Un sourire nostalgique étira son visage. Ça lui avait manqué. Tout ça.

"Où allons-nous ?"

"Dans mes souvenirs." S'écria le Docteur, concentré sur la console de contrôle. Il se balançait inconsciemment à chaque embardée, comme un capitaine l'aurait fait à bord d'un navire. "Il y a neuf cent quatre-vingts quatre jours exactement."

Le murmure d'un souvenir balaya l'esprit de Jack, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le placer le Tardis fit un arrêt frémissant, le laissant avec un mal de mer et des vertiges.

Pendant que Jack se dégageait des grillages, le Docteur pressa un bouton final et jeta un coup d'œil au moniteur, la lumière baignant son visage dans l'ombre. Il semblait toujours fatigué, pensa Jack, mais comme un hologramme l'effet ne pouvait être vu que sous certains angles. L'appréhension remplaça l'adrénaline, et ce sentiment de mal-être se glissa dans son estomac.

"C'est fait ? Où sont ces souvenirs ?" Les yeux du docteur vacillèrent vers les portes. Jack se tourna. "Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?" Il fit un pas vers la sortie.

"Jack, attendez."

Le Capitaine obéit, se tenant sur place. Les pas lents derrière lui l'avertirent que le Docteur venait se placer à ses côtés. Il y eut un soupire.

"Ce que vous allez voir derrière ces portes va probablement… et bien –ça ne fait vraiment aucun doute– ça va changer à jamais la façon dont vous me voyez." Il passa une main incertaine dans ses cheveux. "Eeeet c'est le problème. Je ne sais pas si vous comprendrez tout ce que vous allez voir, mais vous devez me promettre avant d'aller où que ce soit derrière ces portes que vous tiendrez le coup; et que vous essaierez de faire de votre mieux. Essayez de comprendre."

Jack tourna la tête, le fixant. Un profond et complexe froncement de sourcils ornait le visage du plus grand, ses mains crispées le long de son corps.

"Docteur… vous avez changé ma vie." Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il tendit la main et saisit celle du plus grand. Il se crispa un instant, mais ne la retira pas. "Rien de ce que vous pourrez jamais dire ou faire n'enlèvera ça." Le Docteur resta silencieux. Jack se mordit la lèvre. Ne comprenait-il pas tout ce que Jack lui devait ? "… Vous avez ma parole."

"Bon." Il renifla, évitant toujours le contact visuel. "Dans ce cas… allons-y."

Alors les portes s'ouvrirent, et Jack fut aveuglé par les lumières.

* * *

Le Maître se tenait sur le pont du Valiant, les bras croisés, et un regard de délectation mal dissimulée déformant son visage.

"Je prends le contrôle, _Oncle Sam_. Et je commence avec vous. Tuez-le."

_Jack détourna son regard, mais il ne pouvait pas bloquer le cri - ni les souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Les images flashèrent face à lui –sang ; entrailles ; douleur… c'était trop dur à supporter._

_Le Docteur se tenait à côté de lui, tenant toujours inconsciemment sa main, enfonçant ses doigts osseux dans la chair de Jack. Il regardait la scène passivement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un film se jouant devant eux sur un écran de télévision._

_"Docteur ! Ces gens vont mourir, on ne peut rien faire pour les sauver ?"_

_"Désolé Jack." Murmura le plus grand, une bosse se formant dans sa gorge. "Ce n'est pas réel. C'est une représentation visuelle, forgée à partir de mes souvenirs avec l'énergie de la Cascade de Méduse. Ces gens sont déjà morts." Il regarda le capitaine, ses yeux vitreux de larmes. "Ce sont des ombres; rien de plus."_

"…Et regardez-moi ça, la gonzesse et le monstre. Quoique… je ne suis pas sûr de qui est qui."

_Les cheveux de Jack se hérissèrent sur sa nuque tandis qu'il se regardait lui-même fixer le Maître. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge._

_Puis il se regarda mourir._

_"Vous savez…" Il soupira, serrant les dents, " j'ai toujours en quelque sorte pensé que c'était d'une manière tragique et sexy quand je mourrais, mais –" Il grimaça face à l'autre Jack qui s'effondrait dans un enchevêtrement de membres sur le sol. Martha cria. "- vraiment. Ce n'est pas très digne."_

_Le Docteur refusa de répondre, ses yeux grands ouverts. Il regardait attentivement la scène se jouer devant lui, ses yeux alternant d'un acteur à un autre, créant comme des connections; rappelant des regrets que Jack ne pouvait pas voir ou même comprendre. Ou, du moins: que Jack ne pouvait pas comprendre _pour le moment.

_Alors Jack et le Docteur regardèrent. Le Docteur se regarda supplier aux pieds du Maître, ses cœurs battant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Il s'entendit crier quand le Maître manipula son code génétique; et il vit son propre lui vieillissant, son vieux corps flétrit s'effondrant sur le sol, et se vit lui-même murmurer ces mots fatals à l'oreille de Martha. Les Sphères tombèrent sur Terre avec leurs lames acérées. Martha s'échappa. Jack fut emmené, et le Docteur fut placé sur une chaise : l'animal de compagnie du Maître. Le trophée du Maître. Le souvenir s'obscurcit._

_Jack cligna des yeux. Il hoqueta, ses poumons commencèrent à lui brûler. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait retenu son souffle, et le liquide chaud coulant sur ses doigts: son poing s'était fermé. Il s'était lui-même fait saigner._

_"Docteur, je ne comprends pas." Souffla-t-il. "Nous avons déjà vu ça. J'étais là !"_

_"Ce n'était que le début." Répondit-il avec une émotion contenue. "Vous avez vu le début et la fin de l'histoire, mais vous n'avez jamais connu le milieu. J'ai toujours espéré pouvoir y échapper, le jeter dans un coin sombre de mon esprit comme tant d'autres choses, mais à présent il s'avère que je ne peux pas." La voix du Docteur tomba lourdement dans le néant, amer et acre aux oreilles de Jack comme un glas. "Je ne peux pas avancer jusqu'à que vous sachiez."_

_Jack tenait toujours la main du Docteur, au point que leurs sueurs s'étaient mêlées. Il la serra doucement._

_"Alors montrez-moi."_


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut !

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier shinevousadoore, premiergalop, Turkaholic et Evil pour leurs reviews ! Merci beaucoup, vraiment ! :D

Je vais profiter de ce chapitre pour vous informer du rythme de parution des chapitres : un mercredi sur deux.

Je vais de nouveau vous embêter avec ça mais je vous invite à laisser des reviews s'adressant directement à l'auteure, je les lui ferai parvenir (de toute façon elle suit un peu l'activité de la fic).

Voilà c'est tout ! Je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

Le Maître marchait avec impatience sur le pont du Valiant, tapotant ses doigts sur le revers de son costume. Son visage était crispé dans un mélange familier de vanité et d'ennui, ses lèvres serrées, plongé dans ses pensées.

Le Docteur le regardait. Ses vieux yeux fatigués suivant chaque mouvement du Maître, allant et venant sur un fond de Sphères brillantes et de continents brûlants. Il se lécha les lèvres et ouvrit la bouche, essayant de trouver quoi dire; c'était comme travailler sur une équation, il était sûr que les bonnes paroles prononcées dans le bon ordre suffiraient pour arrêter le Maître. Mais son esprit ne fonctionnait pas comme ça.

"Maître…"

Le Maître se stoppa, ses doigts cessèrent leurs battements de tambour incessants. Il regarda aux alentours d'une manière théâtrale. Lucy pouffa.

"Excusez-moi, est-ce que quelqu'un a entendu quelque chose ? Ça ressemblait au charabia d'un vieux fou."

Le Docteur grinça des dents, essayant de trouver la force de crier, mais en vain. Lucy lissa élégamment sa robe rouge et vacilla vers son mari, prenant sa main avec ce sourire faussement innocent. Le visage du Maître se fendit d'un sourire triomphant. "Non ?"

"Maître, s'il vous plait…"

Finalement, les grands yeux du Maître se verrouillèrent dans les siens. Son sourire se transforma en un rictus de mépris. "Oh… _vous_. Je vous avais presque oublié, grand-père. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez besoin qu'on change votre couche ?"

Le Docteur serra les bras de son fauteuil quand le Maître dévala les marches du pont. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, son regard méprisant encore gravé sur son visage.

"Maître s'il vous plait, arrêtez ça. Pensez à ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Ces gens –"

Une main jaillit, et un doigt se pressa contre ses lèvres, lui coupant la parole. Le Maître découvrit ses dents, une langue dardant étrangement. Il siffla. "J'aurais pensé," Il grogna, les yeux dans ceux sombres du Docteur, "qu'un ajout d'une centaine d'années vous aurait fait taire une bonne fois pour toutes."

"Pas avant que vous ne compreniez." Le Docteur souffla, "Vous devez arrêter cette folie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Le Maître fixa son prisonnier pendant un moment, ses yeux sombres et maniaques accrochés au visage du Docteur. Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche pour parler de nouveau, mais avant qu'il ne le puisse, le Maître avait sauté en arrière, son expression se modifia une fois de plus dans une joie insensée. "Mais où est le plaisir dans tout cela?" Il rit, écartant les bras. "Oh Docteur, ne voyez-vous pas ? C'est le commencement d'un nouvel Empire du Seigneur du Temps ! Imaginez –" Il bondit sur les marches, levant les bras vers les fenêtres triomphalement, "Un empire parcourant les galaxies ! Mes petits amis et moi forgerons un tout nouvel univers, planète par planète, avec votre petite Terre bien-aimée en guise d'épicentre. " Le Maître ferma les yeux béatement et soupira, se prélassant sous les lumières du soleil, ainsi que sous la chaleur des mille feux brûlant en dessous d'eux. Lucy se pencha contre les rambardes, la tête haute avec fierté et un air supérieur dans les yeux. L'esprit du docteur se retourna dans un tourbillon de possibilités et d'options, des idées pour arrêter le Maître; lui faire voir. Mais aucune d'elles ne semblait valable.

Après un moment, le Maître se tourna, regardant le vieil homme comme un insecte; quelque chose de dégoutant. "Et vous, _vieil homme_, vous avez le privilège de regarder l'histoire se construire." Le Docteur leva les yeux vers lui, toujours pensant aux mots justes à dire. Ses cœurs battaient tellement forts que sa poitrine le faisait souffrir, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui importait maintenant était d'essayer de passer outre ça.

_Jack se tenait contre le mur du Valiant, imaginant la douleur, la frustration et la peine que le Docteur avait ressenti à ce moment. A ce moment-là sous le pont, Jack était sûrement en train de mourir encore une fois. Il ne savait plus combien de fois il avait été tué lorsqu'il était prisonnier du Maître, et surtout, il avait essayé de minimiser depuis._

_Il se tourna pour regarder le Docteur encore une fois. Il avait lâché sa main, et avait maintenant les bras étroitement croisés sur sa poitrine. Sa respiration semblait laborieuse, comme en phase avec celle du vieil homme qui était maintenant assis, impuissant dans son fauteuil. Jack essuya le sang séché de sa main sur sa veste, croisant ses bras, imitant le Docteur._

_"J'étais sûr que les bons mots pourraient l'arrêter." Soupira le Docteur, traversant la pièce vers son autre lui. "Une quelconque phrase, un demi-souvenir d'un moment de notre enfance. Bien sûr je savais que Martha était là-bas, passant le mot, mais je n'étais jamais sûr; jamais certain que notre plan fonctionnerait. La moitié du temps, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir envoyée à la mort."_

Le Maître attrapa sa femme par la main et l'entraîna majestueusement à travers le pont, tournant le dos au vieux Docteur. Ils mirent à danser, riant tous les deux, comme s'ils étaient de jeunes mariés en lune de miel. Les émissions d'urgence filtrèrent à travers les systèmes du Valiant; les cris et plaintes dans des milliers de langues différentes étaient mêlées ensembles, le chant désespéré d'un monde dans la souffrance. Le Maître et sa femme dansèrent au milieu de tout cela, n'entendant que la musique dans leurs têtes. Une par une, les émissions firent régner le silence, et Lucy et le Maître partagèrent un baiser dévorant de triomphe. Le Docteur détourna le regard.

"Maître, notre œuvre est complète." Fit une voix infantile. Le Docteur entendit le bourdonnement d'une Sphère comme si il flottait dans les airs. Le Maître rie et claqua des mains.

"Excellent ! Oh… beau travail les enfants ! Aucun signe de la petite Martha encore ?"

Les cœurs du Docteur loupèrent un battement. Il marmonna dans sa barbe, et attendit.

"On a essayé et essayé et _essayé_ de trouver la jolie Martha, mais elle a disparu, et nous n'avons pas pu la trouver."

Le Docteur essaya de conserver un visage neutre, de ne rien laisser échapper, mais un sourire trouva tout de même son chemin sur son vieux visage ridé.

Le Maître pinça ses lèvres ensemble jusqu'à qu'elles soient tendues et pâles, retenant sa colère. Ses yeux passèrent négligemment le visage du Docteur, mais revinrent en arrière quand il remarqua son sourire. Il fronça les sourcils furieusement.

"Et bien tant pis les enfants. Gardez un œil ouvert, en attendant –" Le Maître se pencha sur la balustrade du pont, en regardant soigneusement l'expression du Docteur. "Dites-moi, qu'avez dit exactement à votre jeune Mademoiselle Jones ?"

Le sourire du Docteur se propagea davantage sur son visage, ses vieux yeux se plissèrent. Il prit une inspiration.

"Comme si j'allais vous le dire."

Les yeux du Maître brillaient de colère, ses doigts s'enfonçant contre le métal dans ses mains. Lucy recula. Apparemment, elle avait déjà était témoin de cette colère auparavant.

"Vous… vieil home pathétique. Vous devez être en train de perdre la raison si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser tranquille."

Le Docteur continua de sourire. Le visage du Maître tomba dans un rictus sombre. "Ce n'est pas un problème. Elle est… hors de votre emprise; hors de votre contrôle." Le sourire du Docteur s'agrandit, il haussa les sourcils. "… et ça ne fait pas que vous effrayer."

Il y eut un silence terrifiant. Lucy s'était pressée contre le mur, essayant d'échapper à la fureur de son mari. Le Docteur et le Maître se regardèrent dans les yeux; l'un avec un regard intensément venimeux, l'autre avec un sourire bienveillant. Un moment plus tard, le Maître cria.

"Otez ce vieux fou décrépit de mon pont !"

Deux gardes s'élancèrent, armes en main pour obéir au Maître. Le Docteur continua de sourire. Avant qu'ils n'aient atteint la porte, le Maître s'élança, grinçant des dents comme un animal. Il se plaça devant le Docteur. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Docteur, j'ai une chambre spéciale pour vous. Excellente vue, une salle de bains, tout le confort moderne… et –oh oui…" Le Maître calqua ses mains sur les bras de la vieille chaise roulante du Docteur, son visage féroce à quelques centimètres de celui du Docteur, "…c'est à l'épreuve des Seigneurs du Temps."

Avec ça, le Maître fit un pas de côté, ses yeux suivant le vieil homme sur le pont, et au-delà du couloir.


	3. Chapitre 2

Hey !

Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour la publication tardive mais comme vous le savez certainement, c'était le nouvel an ! Remarquez, à part prendre des résolutions que je n'arrive jamais a tenir, je fais pas grand chose.

J'ose tout de même espérer que vous avez eut mieux à faire que d'attendre des publications (contrairement à moi qui n'ai pas de vie...) !

Bref, je vous propose d'arrêter de me lamenter sur mon asociabilité et d'aborder le sujet de la fiction puisque c'est un peu pour ça que vous êtes ici (du moins j'ose l'espérer)

Vu que celui-ci n'est pas hyper long et que j'ai pris pas mal d'avance, je pense publier le chapitre suivant d'ici lundi si j'ai des bons retours entre temps (en plus lundi j'ai pas cours, j'ai un jour de vacances de plus que vouuus euuhhh !) (ne sortez pas tout de suite les flingues, vous avez pas idée de ce qui va me tomber dessus au quotidien une fois de retour _là-bas_...)

Quoi qu'il en soit, je remercie encore une fois énormément ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

D'ailleurs, je voudrais juste préciser, si il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, que vous avez du mal à saisir où que vous n'aimez tout simplement pas, dites pourquoi et argumentez un peu s'il vous plaît. C'est plus facile d'en parler après ^^

Enfin bref !

Sur ce, enjoy les gens !

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

Le Docteur était assis seul, regardant ses vieilles mains en écoutant le souffle et les murmures de l'air conditionné dans cette chambre silencieuse. Cela lui rappela le Tardis, et il ferma les yeux avec un souffle laborieux. Son bien-aimé Tardis; déchiré et déformé par le Maître. Il avait disparu.

Il ouvrit les yeux, le regard vague vers la petite fenêtre en verre trempé. Seul le ciel orange s'étendait devant lui et il ne trouvait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour se lever et regarder en bas. Néanmoins le coucher de soleil n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs heures. Ce ciel d'un orange ardant n'était pas le fruit du Soleil; c'était l'éclat des flammes brûlant bien en-dessous de lui.

La chambre elle-même n'avait rien d'intéressant en son sein. Le Maître avait raison: c'était à l'épreuve des Seigneurs du Temps. Chaque centimètre de la pièce avait été soigneusement vérifié par la seule personne qui pouvait penser comme lui, savoir comment fonctionnait son esprit. Le Maître avait créé cette chambre spécialement pour lui, comme s'il avait prévu que le Docteur deviendrait son prisonnier. Cette pensée fit frémir le Docteur.

L'air lui-même était stérile. Le Docteur pouvait le goûter du bout de sa langue. Un tapis entièrement blanc entouré de murs blancs eux aussi; un lit blanc couvert d'une couverture elle aussi blanche, et une porte de couleur blanche conduisant à une douche blanche dans la pièce adjacente. Un écran se trouvait quelques centimètres derrière une vitre épaisse, dans le mur en face du lit, hors de portée du Docteur. Un coffre blanc dépourvu de tiroirs était en face de la chaise dans laquelle le vieil homme était assis. C'était tout.

S'il était dans les intentions du Maître de le rendre fou, pensa-t-il, il avait choisi l'environnement parfait pour ça.

"Alors, Docteur," fit une voix pompeuse. Le vieil homme sursauta, levant les yeux vers la porte. Le Maître sourit, la porte coulissante se referma derrière lui dans un silence parfait. "on emménage ? Je sais, je sais j'aurais pu vous envoyer dans une maison de retraite mais je crains que ça m'eût brisé le cœur que de vous éloigner de moi."

Le vieil homme le regarda en silence. Le Maître fit la moue.

"Oh… rien à dire ? Pas de… sages paroles ? Aucune plainte ridicule pour une quelconque miséricorde ?" Il s'assit avec un bruit sourd sur le bord du lit immaculé, puis se pencha en avant, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. "Je ne pensais pas que vous deviendriez si grincheux."

Les yeux du Docteur se tournèrent vers la porte fermée, des idées circulant dans sa tête. Le Maître sembla lire dans ses pensées et se mit à rire. "Oh, non non non. N'y pensez même pas." Il se pencha en avant et poussa brusquement la chaise du vieil homme en arrière. "Souvenez-vous, Docteur, j'ai votre code génétique. Un petit pas en dehors de cette chambre sans mon consentement, et cette porte est programmée pour reconnaître votre ADN. Vous serez dispersé sous forme d'atomes." Il pressa durement un doigt sur la poitrine du Docteur, souriant toujours. "Et les atomes ne se régénèrent pas."

Le Docteur serra les dents, assis dans son fauteuil tandis que les mots continuaient de couler. Le Maître avait pensé à tout. Ses idées se tarirent. Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, déterminé à ne pas regarder le sourire psychotique du Maître. L'autre Seigneur du Temps fit un bruit de dégoût.

"Vraiment… vous faites un vieillard ennuyeux. Je pensais que vous seriez… plus amusant. Oubliant mon nom… vous mouillant… quelque chose, mais vous êtes juste… ennuyeux."

Le Docteur entendit un clic. Il retira son regard de la fenêtre, mais avant qu'il puisse même localiser le bruit, tout son corps se mit à trembler.

_Le Docteur se regarda lui-même crier, le visage crispé, ses membres frémissant et tressautant. Le visage du Maître était rempli d'une joie vindicative, sa langue pressait entre ses dents dans une concentration pure alors qu'il pointait son tournevis sur le Docteur hurlant. Il essaya de se rappeler comment c'était, mais la douleur physique était trop éphémère. Ses doigts fléchirent alors qu'il regardait son autre lui s'effondrer en arrière sur la chaise, plus en tant qu'un vieil homme, mais de toute évidence encore dans la douleur._

_Jack se tenait à côté de lui, regardant la scène dans la confusion. Le Docteur ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça, mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de quoi que ce soit après tout. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais l'air de consternation sur le visage du Seigneur du Temps le fit se raviser. Il n'était pas là pour poser des questions, il était là en tant que témoin._

"Oh oui, c'est beaucoup mieux." Commenta le Maître. Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux douloureusement, sentant ses cœurs battant à nouveau normalement. Il regarda ses mains. Le Maître lui avait rendu son jeune corps. Son front non-ridé se plissa dans un froncement de sourcils.

"Mais ça n'a pas de sens." Lâcha-t-il en regardant les yeux brillants du Maître. "Vous auriez pu me faire n'importe quoi, pourquoi m'avoir rendu comme avant ? Pourquoi vous donner cette peine ?"

L'autre Seigneur du Temps roula des yeux et grogna avant de se jeter sur le lit. "Parce que vous étiez trop _ennuyeux_ en tant que vieil homme. Cette version est beaucoup plus amusante."

Le Docteur se redressa, ses yeux écarquillés tandis qu'il s'examinait. Il se leva, lentement. Chaque muscle de son corps était tendu et fatigué, et pourtant son énergie était de retour. Il baissa les yeux sur le Maître, ses bras et jambes ouverts sur le lit. Il n'avait apparemment aucune inquiétude quant à ce que le Docteur aurait pu faire pour le blesser, et le Docteur sentit son estomac se retourner: le Maître le connaissait trop bien.

"Alors ils ont disparu."

Le Docteur plaça ses mains dans ses poches et s'avança vers lui, toujours fronçant les sourcils; toujours souffrant.

"… Quoi ?"

Le Maître émit un léger bruit témoignant de son agacement.

"Les _nôtres_, Docteur. La nuit dernière, vous avez dit qu'ils avaient disparu."

La nuit dernière. Ça lui semblait si loin. Il s'efforça de se remémorer le coup de téléphone.

"… Oui." Murmura-t-il.

Le Maître regarda pensivement le plafond blanc, puis plaça ses mains tranquillement derrière sa tête. Les nuages orange fuyaient derrière la petite fenêtre. Il sembla qu'une éternité passa avant que le Maître ne reprenne la parole.

"… l'avez-vous fait ?"

Le Docteur retint son souffle. Ses yeux écarquillés. Il découvrit ses dents, sentant sa poitrine lourde et serrée. Le Maître avait l'air tellement désinvolte.

"… Oui." Murmura-t-il avant de reculer et de se laisser chuter dans le fauteuil.

Le Maître ferma les yeux lentement, laissant échapper un souffle en lambeaux alors qu'un sourire béat se répandait sur son visage. "Oh… Docteur. Et vous pensez que nous sommes différents."

Le Docteur se tourna vers lui, une expression de douleur sur son visage.

"Nous n'avons _rien_ en commun. "Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. "Je suis resté et me suis battu. J'ai regardé Gallifrey brûler; j'étais là à la chute d'Arcadia. J'ai regardé des millions de millions de navires tombers entre les mâchoires de l'Enfant du Cauchemar, et j'ai décidé d'y mettre un terme. Vous avez fuie. Vous avez fuie et vous êtes caché, jusqu'à la fin de l'univers juste parce que vous ne vouliez pas avoir à vous battre."

"Vous avez fuie aussi." Murmura-t-il, souriant toujours. "Quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas le seul lâche dans cette pièce."

Il y eut un long silence. Les deux Seigneurs du Temps assis face à face, l'un tapant inconsciemment ses doigts derrière se tête, l'autre plongé dans des souvenirs qui étaient restés enfermés et tacites de trop nombreuses années.

"Alors, que se passe-t-il maintenant ?" se hasarda finalement le Docteur. Le Maître fronça les sourcils.

"Chut, vous êtes en train de gâcher mon temps libre."

"Maître," dit plus fort le Docteur, "que se passe-t-il maintenant ?"

Le Maître soupira impatiemment, se poussant sur ses coudes avec un long regard. "Rabat-joie." Marmonna-t-il puérilement. Son visage se tordit brusquement en un sourire malicieux. "Pourquoi diable voudrais-je vous le dire, et gâcher le plaisir ?"

Le Maître sauta brusquement sur ses pieds, rempli d'une énergie maniaque encore une fois, et lécha ses lèvres. "Maintenant, aussi plaisant que ça ait pu être… j'ai des gens à tuer."

La porte s'ouvrit en silence à son contact, révélant le couloir vide. Sur le seuil, il se retourna avec un sourire narquois.

"Asseyez-vous."

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

"Bon chien."

Sans un mot, le maître s'éloigna, la porte se ferma silencieusement derrière lui, laissant le Docteur seul avec ses pensées. Pensées qui n'avaient pas refait surface depuis des années.

* * *

Je sais pas pour vous mais perso la dernière réplique de Maître m'a vendu du rêve ^_^

Ouais, c'est peut-être un nouveau concept qui se lance pour ceux qui s'amusent à lire les conneries que je raconte (trouvez vous une vie !) (nan en fait c'est bon, vous pouvez rester) je vais laisser mes impressions ou autres à la fin du chapitre.

Oui je continue inlassablement d'espérer qu'un jour mes avis intéresseront quelqu'un.

Et puis comme on dit, tant qu'y a d'la vie, y a d'l'espoir (ceci voudrait-il dire que s'il n'y a plus d'espoir alors il n'y a plus de vie non plus ? la vache faut que j'arrête de philosopher)


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou tout le monde !

Je poste ce chapitre sur un fond de True Blood (je revoie quelques saisons à cause de la fin de la série qui m'a beaucoup déçue perso)

Et j'imagine déjà vos réactions depuis mon siège "Mais qu'est-ce qu'o faire de sa vie ?"

Et bien la réponse est simple : Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à dire.

Et oui, on s'en doute pas mais c'est pas toujours évident de parler seule d'un chapitre sans vous dévoiler son contenu, tout en essayant de ne pas utiliser la même formule de salutation trop de fois (ce à quoi je me suis lamentablement ch*ée !)

Mais rassurez-vous, je serai plus bavarde en bas !

Sur ce, je remercie beaucoup les reviewers et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre Trois**

_Jack regarda le Maître s'en aller, fanfaronnant avec les queues de son costume qui flottaient derrière lui. Quand la porte se ferma, le souvenir s'obscurcit jusqu'à devenir noir, laissant Jack et le Docteur debout dans le néant une fois de plus._

_Le Seigneur du Temps renifla, s'éclaircit la gorge puis se tourna vers le Capitaine avec un regard circonspect. Jack avait l'impression que quoi que soit ce que le Docteur voulait lui montrer, le pire était encore à venir._

_"J'ai toujours eu l'impression que vous deux étiez habitués à être liés." Dit-il en s'approchant, "Que vous étiez amis ou quelque chose comme ça."_

_"La folie du Maître a mis fin à tout ça." Répondit le Docteur, amèrement. "Mais quand je vous ai dit que les Seigneurs du Temps pouvaient se sentir, c'était un mensonge. Mais…" il pencha la tête pensivement, "… pas totalement, je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Le Maître et moi avons toujours eu un lien, quelque chose d'intangible, mais plus qu'un simple sentiment de perception de l'autre. Nous–"_

_Le Docteur s'arrêta un instant, son visage passant par diverses expressions. Il semblait essayer de trouver les bons mots._

_"Nous sommes… comme les deux pôles d'un aimant, nous sommes attirés l'un vers l'autre. C'est pourquoi le Tardis finit toujours par se retrouver là où il est; pourquoi nous nous retrouvons au même point dans le temps, exactement sur la même planète, même quand il était à l'écart… jusqu'à la fin de l'univers."_

_Jack le regarda étrangement, à court de mots. Le Docteur sourit douloureusement._

_"Et c'est pourquoi peu importe ce que nous avons fait à l'autre, peu importe à quel point nous avons pu nous haïr…"_

_Il s'interrompit, son visage sombrant encore une fois dans le néant, et Jack se tourna vers le souvenir suivant._

Le clair de lune se glissa par la petite fenêtre, enveloppant tout ce qu'il touchait d'un éclat argenté. Le Docteur se leva, se tordant le cou pour regarder la Terre en-dessous. Les premiers feux avaient brûlé quelques jours plus tôt, mais de petites parcelles de terre brûlant plus lentement vacillaient encore dans le silence. Loin d'être la première fois, il se surprit à penser à Martha, et à si elle était encore en vie.

"Vous devriez être couché," murmura-t-il soudainement, apparemment se parlant à lui-même. "Madame Saxon va se demander où est passé son mari."

Il tourna légèrement la tête, examinant la silhouette silencieuse se tenant devant la porte. Le Maître soupira.

"Vous avez toujours été trop doué à cache-cache. Vous avez gâché ma visite surprise."

Le Docteur détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, regardant fixement les étoiles. L'éclat occasionnel des Sphères passant à distance le rendait malade.

Après un moment de silence, le Maître vint se placer à côté de lui, les yeux vers le ciel avec un sourire sur son visage.

"Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Imaginez à quel point ce sera mieux quand des millions de fusées fendront les airs, tirant à travers les étoiles pour déclarer la guerre aux millions de différentes planètes. Oh, Docteur…" sa voix était calme, presque respectueuse, et pourtant tremblante d'excitation. "… quel empire nous allons créer."

Le Docteur se sentit frémir. Il regarda dehors, le dégoût lisible sur son visage.

"Alors c'est ce que vous prévoyez. C'est à ça que votre folie va mener ? La guerre, à travers les galaxies… comme un incendie forestier se répandant depuis la Terre."

Il entendit le Maître rire dans sa barbe. «Vous avez toujours été un merveilleux poète."

Le Docteur déglutit difficilement. "Vous savez que je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça."

Le calme se brisa soudainement quand le Maître jeta sa tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire moqueur. Le Docteur recula.

"Oh… fermez-là." Cassa le Maître, son humeur changeante aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait toujours fait. Il renifla avec mépris. "Comme vous pouvez m'arrêter d'ici, coincé dans votre petite chambre blanche. Ça vous a peut-être échappé, Docteur, mais hum…" Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres comme s'il était en pleine réflexion, s'avançant lentement vers l'autre Seigneur du Temps déjà en retraite. La lueur démoniaque du clair de lune croisa le regard du Maître, "… vous êtes mon prisonnier."

Le Maître sembla s'arrêter à ses propres mots. Il sourit, et ferma les yeux de plaisir. "Oh oui… ça sonne tellement bien !"

Le Docteur continua de reculer jusqu'à qu'il tombe en arrière dans son fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur le Maître jubilant. Il se pencha sur lui avec une étincelle maléfique dans l'œil. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

"Maître, s'il vous plaît, juste, écoutez-moi. Il n'est pas trop tard pour arrêter ça. Démontez la Machine à Paradoxe, et vous et moi pourrions juste nous envoler, laisser tout ça en arrière."

Le Maître tomba à genoux, sur le tapis blanc, la lumière de la lune moulant son visage dans un masque squelettique. Il se pencha plus près, serrant les dents. Le Docteur pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

"Vous ne pourriez pas juste apprécier." Grogna-t-il. "Le Docteur, encore une fois sauvant les pathétiques petits humains, en éloignant le vilain méchant fou."

Le Docteur secoua la tête. "Vous savez que ça ne marche pas comme ça." Murmura-t-il avec ferveur.

Pendant un moment, le visage du Maître vacilla. Le Docteur regarda dans ses yeux bruns sombres et y vit un flash d'hésitation. Il retint son souffle, suppliant silencieusement que, pour une fois, le Maître entende raison.

Puis ce moment s'acheva. Le Maître se redressa sur ses pieds et se détourna, l'expression de son visage cachée dans l'ombre. Le Docteur soupira, regardant la silhouette en retrait avec quelque chose comme du regret. Il se leva.

"Vous savez, j'ai dit que nous avions fui tous les deux," Trancha le Maître, "mais j'avais tort. J'ai fui. Vous n'avez jamais arrêté."

Le Docteur frissonna, regardant confusément l'arrière de la tête du Maître. Pour le Maître, ça avait sonné exceptionnellement philosophique. Et plus douloureux qu'autre chose: il savait qu'il avait raison. Le Maître laissa échapper un léger rire. "Et ce qui est drôle, c'est que vous ne pouvez toujours pas admettre ce que vous fuyez ! Et apparemment c'est moi qui suis le fou."

Le Maître commença à faire les cent pas, allant et venant entre la fenêtre et la porte, la tête courbée, plongé dans ses pensées. Ses doigts tapant mécaniquement sur sa chemise. L'autre Seigneur du Temps le regarda avec appréhension. Il avait déjà vu ce genre d'humeur prendre possession du Maître avant.

"Maître…" dit-il doucement, "Asseyez-vous."

Le Maître continua de marcher, tapant inlassablement les battements de tambours avec toujours plus de violence dans ses mouvements. Son visage pincé dans la frustration. "Non vous asseyez-vous !" Il émit un genre de grognement tel un animal. Le Docteur haussa les sourcils. "Vous êtes si doué pour éviter les confrontations, Docteur, alors, juste, asseyez-vous là et fermez-là pendant que je décide comment vous tuer."

Le Maître était devenu encore plus acharné; plus maniaque aussi, tapant ses doigts tellement fort contre sa poitrine que s'en était devenu bruyant. Au bout d'un moment, le Docteur s'avança vers lui et agrippa son bras.

"Arrêtez ça." Murmura-t-il. Le Maître s'interrompit dans son rythme, le contact physique semblait avoir agi sur lui comme une charge électrique, secouant un peu les deux hommes, mais le Docteur ne lâcha pas sa prise ferme, regardant avec préoccupation la confusion du Maître.

Sous la lumière de la lune ruisselant par la fenêtre, le Maître et le Docteur se regardaient dans les yeux, debout, comme figés dans le temps jusqu'à que le contact physique se dissipe. Le Maître laissa échapper un souffle et retira doucement son bras. Le Docteur soupira: il semblait s'être calmé.

"Les tambours ?"

Le Maître ferma brusquement ses yeux. "Encore, encore, et encore plus fort. Chaque jour jusqu'à que le reste ne soit plus qu'un bruit de fond." Il sembla frapper l'air autour de sa tête, comme il l'aurait fait pour chasser des mouches. Il retourna à la fenêtre, regardant l'espace. "Que signifient-ils ?"

Le Docteur étudia le reflet du Maître au clair de lune. "Je suis désolé." Dit-il simplement. "J'aimerais le savoir."

Un silence s'installa. Le Docteur s'appuya contre le mur, regardant le Maître observer les étoiles, ses doigts secoués de spasmes à l'endroit où le contact avait été établi. Il déglutit difficilement.

_Jack regarda la scène silencieusement, observant les émotions affluer sur le visage du Docteur, trahissant ce qu'il gardait normalement si précieusement dissimulé. Pendant qu'il regardait, Jack réalisa qu'il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise; nauséeux sur ce qu'il voyait, et incertain sur ce qui était à venir._

"Votre femme ne va-t-elle pas se demander où vous êtes ?" dit finalement le Docteur, brisant les quelques minutes de silence. Le Maître haussa les épaules.

"Douce petite Lucy…" Il sourit sournoisement. "Elle dort."

"Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez faite dormir."

Le sourire du Maître s'élargit. "Elle me laisse faire. Elle lutte avec l'insomnie, la pauvre chose."

"C'est amusant, je ne vous avais jamais imaginé du genre à vous marier."

Les yeux du Maître se dirigèrent vers le reflet du Docteur, toujours avec un sourire grotesque. "… Je pourrais dire la même chose pour vous."

Le Docteur détourna soudainement les yeux, croisant défensivement les bras sur sa poitrine et regardant fixement le mur. "Et le voilà qui recommence, fuyant encore." Se moqua le Maître. Il leva les bras de désespoir et se tourna vers l'autre Seigneur du Temps. Il traversa la pièce vers lui et claqua une main sur le mur à côté de sa tête. Le Docteur refusa tout de même le contact visuel. Le sourire du Maître se transforma en rictus.

"… se fuyant lui-même…" souffla-t-il, "… fuyant son passé…"

Le Maître saisit sa mâchoire mal rasée, forçant le Docteur à le regarder. Le Docteur sembla reculer contre le mur, sa respiration inexplicablement hachée. Ses doigts se contractèrent, creusant inconsciemment le mur lambrissé blanc.

"… me fuyant moi."

C'est arrivé en un instant. Comme un champ magnétique, les yeux du Docteur se voilèrent, et il se précipita en avant dans un baiser inévitable.

Si le Maître était surpris, il n'en laissa rien transparaître. Il sera plus fort la mâchoire du Docteur, forçant sa tête en arrière contre le mur. Le Docteur ferma fortement les yeux, il agrippa la chemise du Maître et le tira instinctivement plus près de lui.

Il ne put donc pas voir que le Maître le poussait lui-même fortement en avant et l'engloutissait dans un baiser écrasant, tandis qu'un sourire de triomphe vindicatif commençait à se répandre sur son visage.

* * *

Ça fait mal n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'étais impatiente de pouvoir traduire ce chapitre, et pour plusieurs raisons :

\- Déjà y a le bécot :3 *miam*

\- Et aussi parce que c'est dans ce chapitre qu'on commence vraiment à se rendre compte du talent de Turkaholic !

J'aurais pas cru que quelqu'un arriverait à représenter aussi fidèlement les caractères des personnages ! Je trouve les dialogues juste passionnants, comme ils le sont dans la série !

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous invite (encore une fois) à laisser une review si vous avez aimé, ou encore si vous avez détesté :p

Du moment que vous justifiez et expliquez votre avis, moi j'veux bien ! :D


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut les gens !

Je vais essayer de faire vite parce que ça a probablement été dur pour certaines (certains ?).

Je remercie encore une fois tous les reviewers et ne vous embête pas plus longtemps ! :D

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre**

Les yeux du Maître se fermèrent, ce regard de triomphe toujours gravé sur ses traits maniaques. Il se pressa plus fort contre le Docteur, enfonçant ses ongles dans la mâchoire de l'autre Seigneur du Temps jusqu'à que du sang en coule. Noir et éclatant sous l'éclat de la Lune, il coula le long de son cou ainsi que de ses doigts. Le Docteur émit un bruit de douleur, ses yeux fermement clos, et il ne semblait pas en mesure de le repousser alors que les doigts du Maître s'enfonçaient plus fortement, son baiser devenant de plus en plus écrasant et dominant.

_"Stop !"_

_Jack cria, détournant son visage avec un air trahi. La scène se figea, gravée dans l'air autour d'eux alors que le Docteur se tournait, son expression était un mélange d'excuses et de nervosité._

_"Je ne peux pas regarder ça."_

_Le Docteur essaya de garder une voix stable, mais il ne put l'empêcher de trembler légèrement._

_"Il le faut." Il secoua doucement la tête. "Je suis désolé Jack, mais vous êtes ma dernière chance."_

_Le capitaine secoua un peu la tête, grinça des dents, tournant le dos à la scène._

_"Docteur… c'est le Maître. Il…"_

_Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne trouva pas les mots. Il grinça des dents à la place._

_Jack désigna, par-dessus son épaule, les deux silhouettes figés derrière lui. "Cet homme était un meurtrier et un tortionnaire ! Des gens sont morts ! Je suis mort ! Encore et encore pendant une année entière… et vous étiez…"_

_Cette pensée était trop dure à supporter. Il passa une main sur son visage, comme s'il espérait finir par se réveiller d'un cauchemar, mais quand il se retourna, il vit le Docteur toujours à côté de lui, regardant la déception dans ses yeux._

_"Je ne suis pas parfait, Jack." Dit soudainement le Seigneur du Temps. Il leva les yeux au plafond au clair de lune et murmura: "J'aimerais l'être, mais j'ai montré maintes et maintes fois que je suis loin d'être parfait."_

_Le Docteur respira lentement, tournant le dos à la scène qui dégoutait tant le capitaine. Il examina son propre visage : désorienté et intense; il regarda celui du Maître et vit une expression de joie victorieuse. "J'espérais que vous parmi tous les autres seriez apte à comprendre. Nous ne choisissons pas qui nous–" Le Docteur se stoppa net, sa bouche se fermant lentement alors que les yeux de Jack s'écarquillaient d'incompréhension._

_"… et pour Rose ?"_

_Le mot fit se crisper de douleur le visage du Docteur. Jack le regarda s'éloigner, avançant jusqu'à la fenêtre de son souvenir._

_"… Je l'ai perdue." Il soupira, 'Tout comme j'ai perdu le Maître, longtemps, bien longtemps avant. Mais même après neuf cent ans, cette connexion; ce champs était trop fort. De plus…" Il regarda Jack par-dessus son épaule, un faible sourire sur son visage mince, "… je pensais que je pourrais le changer."_

_Le regard douloureux de Jack dériva en un autre légèrement incompréhensif. Il tomba soudain en regard honteux. Les yeux du Docteur semblèrent le pardonner, et après tout: Jack ne savait que trop bien ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en choisissant la mauvaise personne._

_"J'ai compris." Concéda-t-il finalement, redirigeant lentement ses yeux vers les deux Seigneurs du Temps s'embrassant, se forçant à accepter la situation, même si ça le rendait malade. "… Mais dois-je vraiment regarder ça ? Vous auriez pu me le dire. J'aurais compris."_

_Le sourire du Docteur devint amer. Il releva les sourcils. "Vraiment ? Le dire n'aurait pas été assez. J'ai besoin de vous pour le voir. Tout voir."_

_Jack secoua la tête confusément. "Je ne comprends pas. Ne pourriez-vous pas juste m'expliquer pourquoi faire tout ça ?"_

_Le Docteur serra sa mâchoire. Il renifla._

_"Bientôt." Dit-il simplement, et la scène revint à la vie._

Le Docteur se démenait pour respirer, haletant entre chaque attaque des lèvres du Maître sur les siennes. Il y eut un moment d'abandon, les doigts du Docteur glissant entre eux pour remonter le torse du Maître, ses longs doigts pâles griffant la peau sous sa chemise.

Et il s'acheva. Les yeux du Docteur s'ouvrirent d'horreur et il le repoussa. Le Maître trébucha en reculant mais garda son équilibre.

"… Quoi ?!" Haleta impatiemment le Maître, léchant ses lèvres. Le Docteur semblait à cours de mots, le front plissé alors qu'il s'essuyait la bouche avec le dos de sa main. Le Maître roula des yeux.

"Ecoutez-moi Maître, parce que c'est le seul avertissement que vous aurez." Déclara le Docteur, l'horreur et la confusion toujours gravés sur son visage. Le Maître renifla, incrédule, haussant un sourcil.

"Oh… le Docteur donne des avertissements maintenant. Quelle noblesse."

L'autre Seigneur du Temps l'ignora.

"Ca n'arrivera pas. Ca n'arrivera jamais."

"C'est déjà arrivé." Siffla le Maître. Il lécha sa lèvre lentement, ses dents dénudées dans un sourire sombre.

"Ça c'est fini il y a longtemps. Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais." Insista le Docteur. Le sourire chuta du visage du Maître.

Le Docteur se redressa de contre le mur et essuya le sang qui avait coulé dans son cou. Il contourna lentement le Maître, gardant ses yeux sur lui comme un animal sauvage.

Le Maître resta sur place pendant un moment alors qu'il avalait les mots du Docteur. Son visage commença à changer; ses lèvres pressées ensemble et son front plissé dans une rage réprimée.

"A chaque fois !" Rugit-il, saisissant la chaise blanche et la lançant furieusement à travers la chambre. Elle se brisa contre le mur, le claquement sec de l'éclatement du bois remplit le petit endroit, les débris volant à travers la pièce. Une fraction de seconde plus tard il se tourna vers le Docteur, agrippa le plus grand homme par la chemise et le claqua douloureusement contre le mur. Le Docteur haleta, un éclair de douleur lui traversa le dos quand il heurta le mur. Il enserra la prise du Maître de ses mains, essayant de se libérer, mais la force du Maître était légendaire et la colère ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. "A chaque fois, Docteur. Même quand vous jouez au héros, essayant de prouver à quel point vous êtes pathétiquement bon, vous restez un lâche."

Le Docteur serra la mâchoire, regardant les yeux furieux du Maître; son visage hargneux si proche du sien. Il ne trouvait rien à répondre: tout ce que le Maître avait dit était vrai.

Cruel, mais douloureusement vrai.

Le Maître renifla dérisoirement face à son silence, le prenant comme une confirmation. "Oh, et tout à coup il _se tait_."

"Maître, juste, arrêtez ça. Pensez-y. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites."

Il enserra la chemise du Docteur encore plus fortement, le forçant à haleter pour de l'air.

"Je sais exactement ce que je fais." Il rit, en dépit du regard de colère encore visible sur son visage. Il regarda le visage luttant du Docteur, "Vous êtes le seul à être confus."

Le Docteur sentit sa tête commencer à tourner, la force dans la prise du Maître coupait son approvisionnement en air. Ses yeux roulèrent, ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps, incapable de continuer la lutte. Il était à la merci du Maître à présent, incapable de se battre.

Quand les yeux du Docteur commencèrent à s'assombrir, la pression sur sa gorge s'allégea. Il haleta bruyamment, ses poumons brûlants déclenchèrent une toux alors qu'il commençait à glisser le long du mur. Le Maître le releva.

"Oh non. Restez où vous êtes, nous n'avons pas fini de parler."

Docteur ferma les yeux, respirant difficilement, essayant de stopper sa tête de tourner. Le Maître se pressa plus fort contre lui, le forçant contre le mur une fois de plus. Cette fois, cependant, il se pencha sur son côté, effleurant l'oreille du Docteur avec ses lèvres hargneuses.

"… _Vous m_'avez embrassé." Murmura-t-il trop fortement, son souffle passant dans le cou de l'autre. Le Docteur résista à l'envie de se pencher, ses yeux toujours fermement clos.

"Une erreur."

Le Maître rit avec dédain. "Un autre mensonge, oh excellent. Vous devenez tellement doué pour ça. Vous serez bientôt meilleur que moi."

Le Docteur mordit sa lèvre, refusant de répondre. Il se sentit prit de vertiges; son estomac se retournait à l'idée de ce qu'il avait fait, mais en même temps il sentait aussi les lèvres du Maître contre son oreille, son souffle dans son cou; cette énergie magnétique qui les avait réuni depuis leur enfance. Le Maître resta silencieux, respirant contre l'oreille du Docteur, sa colère presque entièrement disparue. Le début d'un sourire agita ses lèvres, à peine dissimulé. Il ferma les yeux comme s'il écoutait, attendant quelque chose dont il savait qu'il viendrait.

L'esprit du Docteur était une rafale d'idées et de pulsions semi-comprises; l'impulsion de s'enfuir et l'impulsion d'arrêter de le combattre, comme ils l'ont toujours fait, comme ils l'ont toujours fait que c'est venu du Maître. Aucune autre créature dans l'univers ne lui faisait ressentir ça: déchiré entre attraction et révulsion.

Le Maître glissa sa langue sur l'oreille de l'autre. "Laissez-vous aller, Docteur." L'invita-t-il, son sourire ne se cachant même plus, comme s'il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné. "Juste une fois, laissez-vous aller."

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait. Le Maître retint un rire à peine contenu quand l'autre Seigneur du Temps déglutit bruyamment, et quand il pencha son cou avec son front plissé, tirant le Maître plus près par sa chemise.

Le Maître accepta volontiers l'invitation. Il se força entre les jambes du Docteur et mordit sa clavicule, léchant les traînés de sang, savourant le goût métallique de sa conquête récupérée.

* * *

J'adooore ce chapitre ! Aussi ^^

J'adore quand le Docteur est torturé entre ces deux impulsions que sont le désir et la répulsion !

J'adore comme le Maître le fait quand même céder !

Mais je déteste quand j'ai des tonnes d'idées de trucs à dire ici pendant la semaine mais que je tombe à sec devant le clavier... Grrr...

Vous savez quoi ? Je vais noter, et je rajouterai éventuellement quelques idioties ici si j'ai le temps ;)

Ça y est, j'ai quelque chose et c'est du soir même de la publication (je suis fière)

J'ai regardé une émission qui s'appelle Never mind the buzzcock et c'était le spécial Doctor Who, donc évidemment animée par notre sublime, somptueux, à la chevelure superbe et à l'accent absolument craquant David Tennant. D'ailleurs j'y ai appris qu'il aimait Coldplay quoi qu'on puisse dire et que Catherine avait rencontré Chris Martin sans savoir que c'était lui x)

La vidéo avait d'ailleurs était nommée Nevermind the Tennant si ça intéresse quelqu'un, bien que l'absence de sous-titres devrait refroidir ceux présents vu que si il y avait tant de bilingues que ça, je ne serais pas là et ne servirait définitivement à rien !

Bref ! (c'est monologue peuvent durer des heures une fois lancée, montre en main, c'est déjà arrivé... je m'ennuyais! On ne juge pas !)

A un moment, un des invités a demandé

\- Est-ce que le Docteur peut coucher ?

(au sens "oh oui plus fort vas-y Charles-Henri", tout ça me rappelle l'enc*lage patronal de Human Traffic).

\- Le Docteur a eut des enfants.

\- Tu penses qu'il déjà été occupé avec un Dalek ?

\- ... (gros yeux de David)

\- Plus fort. Plus fort. Plus fort! Plus fort! PLUS FORT! PLUS FORT ! (avec une voix de Dalek étonnement bien imitée)

Voilà, en tout cas ça m'avait fait m'avait fait marrer ^^


	6. Chapitre 5

Coucouuu !

Encore une fois je remercie mille fois tous les reviewers mais aussi les followers et ces qui mettent en favoris !

Vous êtes ce qui fait vivre les auteurs, traducteurs et toutes les personnes qui travaillent à enrichir ce site !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq**

Le Docteur ne put retenir un soupir de franchir ses lèvres lorsque les dents du Maître raclèrent sa peau, se pressant plus fortement entre les jambes du plus grand. Le Docteur pouvait sentir le sourire jubilant pressé fortement contre son cou, mais toute volonté de résistance avait disparue. La capitulation avait été finale: le Docteur le savait et le sourire du Maître le prouvait.

Le Maître bougea, écrasant soudainement ses hanches en avant avec un râle de plaisir non dissimulé, mordant durement la peau du Docteur. Le Docteur retint de justesse un gémissement, frissonnant quand le Maître se pressa encore une fois contre lui, incapable de l'empêcher de l'écraser. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de l'autre Seigneur du Temps, désespérant de conserver le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait.

La langue du Maître remonta le cou du Docteur en suivant le sang battant sous sa peau puis passa sur sa mâchoire et derrière son oreille, toujours s'écrasant brutalement contre le plus grand homme. Depuis sa cachette, le Docteur détourna son visage, douloureusement conscient de la manière dont ses hanches bougeaient parfaitement. Elles étaient complètement soumises au rythme du Maître.

"Oh mais, Docteur, vous tenez toujours bon face à moi." Marmonna le Maître. Il agrippa les hanches de l'autre homme et les tira violemment contre les siennes, ses doigts creusant dans la chair du Docteur. Le Docteur jeta sa tête en arrière en frémissant, se mordant la langue pour réprimer un cri. "… Je veux entendre," souffla le Maître, l'amusement filtrant à travers chaque syllabe, "je veux entendre chaque petit mauvais bruit que vous faites." Il rit dans un souffle à l'oreille du Docteur. "Je me souviens bien d'eux. Et… si vous ne voulez pas les faire pour moi…"

Il appuya ses propos en mordant l'oreille de l'autre Seigneur du Temps, la tirant fortement vers le bas. Le Docteur essaya durement de ravaler un hoquet, mais trop tard. Ses hanches se secouèrent vers le Maître, son dos s'arquant contre le mur. Le Maître prit le lobe de son oreille en bouche et le suça.

Le Docteur sentit les battements de ses cœurs dans ses oreilles. Il siffla entre ses dents dénudées, essayant de ravaler les bruits qui s'échappaient de sa gorge; mais il savait déjà comment s'y prenait le Maître; le sadisme qui s'était développé en même temps que sa folie faisait qu'il ne laisserait jamais le Docteur se retenir. Il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser: il se tourna vers le Maître, ouvrant ses yeux assez grand pour voir le sourire s'effacer des lèvres du Seigneur du Temps, remplacé par un regard de confusion qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles du Maître.

Le rythme du Maître changea entièrement. Là où ses mouvements avaient été durs, presque une punition, ils devinrent fluides. Pas doux; le Maître ne pourrait jamais l'être, pensa le Docteur, mais plutôt que d'empoigner furieusement ses hanches, le Maître les massait à présent. Plutôt que le baiser écrasant d'avant, il ne faisait plus que dominer à présent.

_"… Docteur, suis-je en train de vous regarder -?"_

_"Facile, capitaine." Prévint le Docteur, juste une trace d'espièglerie dans sa voix différemment sérieuse._

_Jack ria légèrement. "Croyez-moi, n'importe quel autre partenaire dans cette chambre avec vous et vous pourriez avoir à m'attacher, mais…"_

_Il regarda les deux corps bouger ensemble, étudiant avec un mélange de choc et d'incertitude l'expression intense du visage normalement terrifiant du Maître. A ce moment-là, il avait juste l'air normal; un homme normal, concentré sur les sensations d'un autre corps._

_Le Docteur secoua tristement la tête, levant ses yeux vides vers le plafond. "Ce n'est pas un souvenir que j'ai choisi de partager. Avec personne. Certaines choses devraient rester privées."_

_L'esprit du capitaine flasha dans un souvenir de Ianto, et il sentit son estomac se retourner. Il comprenait._

_"Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?"_

_"… Parce que," soupira le Docteur, "certaines choses qui devraient être privées sont montrées et certaines choses qui devraient être montrées ne le sont jamais."_

Il y eut un bruit mat quand la veste du Docteur ainsi que sa chemise tombèrent au sol derrière lui. Le Maître s'arracha au baiser, ses yeux étincelants quand le Docteur laissa échapper ce qui aurait dû être un gémissement étouffé. Le Maître resta en arrière, regardant les hanches de l'autre Seigneur du Temps s'arquer instinctivement comme elles le faisaient. Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux, confus.

"Cette nouvelle régénération, Docteur…" haleta le Maître en le détaillant. Le Docteur laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur, sa poitrine se compressant pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle. "Tellement mieux que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Un peu sur le côté mince, mais…" Il ouvrit ses bras, un sourire appréciateur sur son visage.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, subitement conscient de la direction qu'avait prise la situation. Il frissonna, l'air conditionné soudainement froid sur sa peau nue. Il amorça un mouvement pour ramasser sa chemise. Le Maître l'atteint avant.

"Pas de chemise pour vous." Le réprimanda le Maître de façon espiègle, debout avec un regard moqueur. Il la jeta à travers la pièce. "Vous êtes tellement plus intéressant à regarder comme ça."

"Et pour votre femme ?" haleta le Docteur, "je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait."

Le Maître commença à rire. Le son retentit à travers la pièce silencieuse tel un coup de feu.

"C'est une humaine." Dit-il simplement comme si ça expliquait tout. "Douce petite Lucy… mais leurs vies sont si fragiles. Tellement fugaces, n'est-ce pas Docteur ? Un jour viendra, elle ne sera plus là, mais nous–"

Le Maître s'avança encore une fois, pressant sa poitrine contre celle du Docteur. Ses yeux brillèrent au clair de lune, la supériorité et l'amusement dans sa voix. "Nous survivons. Jour après jour; année après année; régénération après régénération, comme l'interminable son des tambours, qui se rapprochent. Et peu importe où vous courez, quel visage vous prenez…" Le Docteur ferma les yeux, ravalant un gémissement quand le Maître porta ses doigts sur la peau nue de son torse, venant les loger sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Ses hanches tremblèrent.

"… Vous savez que je vous trouverai."

* * *

*Frissonne*

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de commenter ?! J'ai tout dis la dernière fois !

Alors ? Frustrées ? Envie subite de meurtre ? C'est normal :3

Je dois vous dire tout de suite à propos de ça que, d'ailleurs, le rythme de mes cours est en train de devenir de moins en moins tenable (surtout à cause de l'approche d'un gros truc du genre décisif) et que je ne serai peut-être pas capable de publier le prochain mercredi dans deux semaines.

Bref !

Sinon vous aviez vu que la saison 2 de Broadchurch était sortie ? C'est cool, le réalisateur colle enfin un peu de sex appeal sur le personnage d'Alec !

En parlant de dramas britanniques, je suis en train d'en regarder un (qui date de 2005) qui s'appelle Secret Smile en ce moment. Je ne crois pas que David pourra sortir une réplique plus choquante que celle que j'y ai entendu...

! SPOAL LES GENS !

En gros, le mec c'est fait virer par la sœur de sa fiancée actuelle avec qui il s'est mis à cause d'elle. Pour la faire chier. Il s'appelle Brendon. Perso je trouve que ça craint mais je suis française alors je peut rien dire. Ils sont à un genre de garden-party avec toute la famille et les deux sont à part (malgré elle, mais on va pas la plaindre non plus, même si le mec est flippant et qu'il a lu son journal intime) avec une coupe de champagne à la main.

"J'étais en train de regarder ta bouche."

"Quoi ?" (elle flippe toujours un peu quand il est là, ça se comprend quand on regarde le truc)

"Oh c'est magnifique, j'étais en train de penser que j'ai joui dans cette bouche" Léchage de doigts (oui oui!), regard plein de sous-entendus et plantage pour aller une photo de famille. J'avouerai que j'étais plutôt perplexe.

! FIN DE SPOAL LES GENS !

Oui je ne ferai que parler de Doctor Who où de trucs en rapport ou de trucs sur les acteurs. En l'occurrence, notre ami David a été particulièrement productif les deux dernières semaines (même si ce que j'ai vu date d'il y a maintenant quasi 10 ans ou plus).

Je l'ai aussi vu en femme mais j'ai tellement soûlé mon entourage avec ça que je vais être soft. Il s'appelle Davina et est largement plus féminine que moi et un bon nombre de filles que je connais. Point !

Et bien sûr je ne vais pas laisser ce chapitre sans parler de la Special Recognition Award que notre Ecossais préféré à remporté aux NTA 2015. Ils ont fait un genre de superbe récapitulatif de sa carrière depuis le début avec quelques commentaires de gens avec qui il a travaillé. Je ne vais pas m'y éterniser, ceux qui comprennent un minimum l'anglais, même si vous avez la flemme, vous devriez aller le voir, j'ai été hyper émue pour lui quand j'ai vu ça. Rien que pour la musique, rien que pour les passages de Blackpool et Casanova que trop peu de gens connaissent par ici, et rien que pour ce que dit Alexander Macdonald à la fin.

En tout cas, c'est à Tennant que je dois mon 20 de moyenne en anglais et pour ça je lui suis déjà énormément reconnaissante! ^^

Bisous les gens !


	7. Chapitre 6

Citizens rejoy !

Your lady and mistress stands on the hight, playing track 3

Je remercie beaucoup les reviewers encore une fois, ça fait hyper plaisir et comme nous avons eut deux guests qui ont laissé deux reviews tout à fait ÉNORMES je vais même leur répondre ici même:

SaySomethingNice: J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo pour commencer ! Plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir et pour revenir à ce que tu as dit concernant l'expressivité, je pense que c'est plus une question de perception et d'habitude de la langue vu que je traduis presque au mot près ^^

Il m'arrive quelque chose d'un peu similaire quand je compare les fictions anglophones et francophones, je trouverai la première intense, romantique et tout et tout alors que si je trouve exactement la même en français, je dirai que c'est du guimauve. Les mystères du subconscient je suppose ^^

En tout cas, si j'ai pu t'apporter un peu de réconfort suite à ton bac blanc, je suis contente ! J'ai aussi passé un exam blanc récemment mais c'est le vide intersidéral ces derniers temps pour moi x)

Si un jour tu te crées un compte, je serais ravie de discuter en PM avec toi (en général les réponses aux reviews de cette façon sont plus agréable ;p

Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne continuation !

LovDavidTennant: Je crois qu'il y a trop de choses à dire, tu voudrais bien me passer l'adresse de ton blog s'il te plaît ? ^^'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Six**

Le Maître regarda attentivement le visage du Docteur pendant qu'il travaillait sur les boutons de son pantalon, captivé par son regard empli de luxure et de crainte; l'attraction et la haine filtraient par ses yeux bruns. Il le regarda avec une fierté véhémente dans le regard, comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art; un chef-d'œuvre.

Son chef-d'œuvre.

Le Docteur savait qu'il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Au moment où il avait embrassé le Maître, il avait su que la situation aboutirait à ça, même si il avait senti les doutes criant depuis le fond de son esprit. Les doigts du Maître sur le bas de son ventre, le son de sa respiration, la saveur capiteuse de sa langue; enivrant, il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour protester.

Ce fut comme si le Maître savait. Avant que le Docteur ne trouve les mots justes il fut balayé, l'autre plongeant dans le cou du Seigneur du Temps tel un vampire, mordant et suçant cette peau, glissant sa langue sur ses veines battantes. Le Docteur gémit, son cou s'arquant sous la sensation, et chaque pensée de résistance avait disparue.

Cette action prit le moins grand au dépourvu. Il frissonna, sa langue toujours pressée contre les veines lancinantes du cou du Docteur. Il regarda confusément le côté du visage de l'autre Seigneur du Temps, ses doigts cessant soudainement. Le Docteur ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il haleta, basculant davantage son cou, tirant le Maître en avant tout en tirant sur sa veste qui glissa sur ses coudes.

Ca arriva en une fraction de seconde, et était plus que juste rapide. Peu importait ce qui traversait l'esprit du Maître à ce moment, il s'adapta rapidement: le sourire sombre de triomphe flasha momentanément sur son visage encore une fois puis il enterra durement son visage dans le cou du Docteur, plantant ses dents dans la chair. Il concéda de tirer ses mains hors de sa besogne, lentement, permettant à l'autre Seigneur du Temps de lui enlever sa veste. Elle tomba sur le sol derrière lui, la doublure en soie rouge brillante semblait noire sous la lumière froide de la lune.

La tête du Docteur pivota. Il était vaguement conscient d'avoir perdu son self-control, mais la sensation des dents du Maître contre la partie la plus sensible de son cou était comme une petite voix lui murmurant de se soumettre. Il sentit ses mains tremblantes déboutonner la chemise du Maître; sentit le Maître se cambrer animalement au toucher. Il entendit distinctement sa propre voix, haleter et gémir sous les taquineries de la langue du Maître. Quelle que soit la fierté qu'il avait espéré conserver, elle était désormais complètement perdue. Il entendit le bruit d'un matériau glissant sur de la peau. Il réalisa soudain qu'il était nu.

Les doigts du Maître glissèrent jusque sur ses hanches, ils les agrippèrent durement et les tirèrent brusquement. Les jambes du Docteur s'écartèrent. Il serra les dents quand le Maître se força entre elles, s'écrasant brutalement contre le Docteur nu. Le plus grand laissa échapper un halètement, saisissant la chemise à moitié défaite du Maître. Il y eut le bruit d'une déchirure. Le Maître s'arrêta.

Il s'éloigna du cou de l'autre homme, laissant une marque là où il avait mordu. Le Docteur ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Il retint son souffle.

Le Maître baissa les yeux. Les lambeaux de sa chemise glissèrent de ses épaules et tombèrent silencieusement au sol. Il releva les yeux vers le Docteur avec un regard mi irrité mi amusé.

"Vous venez juste de ruiner ma plus belle chemise."

Ses doigts creusèrent plus durement les hanches du Docteur. Il s'écarta et jeta le Docteur sur le lit, atterrissant dans un bruit sourd. Le plus grand se cala en regardant le Maître avec frustration.

Le Maître se rapprocha avec un regard moqueur sur le visage. "Contrôlez-vous, vilain garçon."

"Arrêtez-ça." Cassa le Docteur, dévoilant ses dents dans la frustration. Le Maître haussa les sourcils. "Vous n'avez pas besoin d'agir de cette façon."

"Mais c'est tellement amusant !" Sourit le Maître. "Et vous voir vous tortiller vaut bien des centaines d'années d'attente."

Le Docteur empoigna les couvre-lits, s'asseyant face au Maître. Il secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas de quelles parties de notre passé vous vous souvenez," Dit-il, le ton de l'urgence faisait légèrement vaciller le visage du Maître, "mais quoi qu'il soit arrivé à l'époque, je suis différent maintenant."

"Oh oui…" Le Maître pressa théâtralement un doigt sur ses propres lèvres, "je peux le voir."

"Je suis sérieux."

Le Maître fit un pas de plus vers le lit, debout face à l'autre Seigneur du Temps avec une expression d'incrédulité. Il se pencha. Le Docteur essaya de tenir sa position, mais chaque réflexe de survie, chaque souvenir du Maître primait. Sa tête se pencha à peine en arrière; à peine une fraction de millimètre, mais c'était tout ce dont le Maître avait besoin. Il fit un bruit amusé dans sa gorge.

"Evidemment pas aussi différent que vous vous plaisez à le penser."

L'instant d'après le Maître se précipita en avant, poussant d'une seule main l'autre homme sur le lit. Il se glissa vers le bas, déboutonnant son propre pantalon sans le moindre effort. Celui-ci tomba au sol alors que le Maître grimpait sur le lit, poussant les jambes du Docteur de façon à se glisser entre elles. Il ne chercha pas à cacher le sourire gravé sur son visage.

Encore une fois, en dépit des mots, le Docteur n'avait pas tenté de résister.

* * *

On va s'amuser~

Sinon je suis contente, c'est les vacances (même s'il ne fais ni beau ni chaud... pour changer) et je vais pouvoir augmenter mon rythme de publication parce qu'en gros, je traduis à peu près 5 chapitres (généralement plus) durant les vacances et je publie après

\- Donc tu fais poiroter tout le monde alors que t'as même fini le chapitre 12 ?!

Mais enfin non je... enfin oui mais...

\- Brûlez-là !

Mais ça va pas ?!

\- Brûlez la sorcière !

Je veux bien être fan de J.K Rowling mais ça en deviendrait presque blessant ! Si vous vouler je peux vous parler de mon ami imaginaire qui c'est suicidé des suites de sa dépression nerveuse pour patienter. Il c'est jeté par la fenêtre le pauvre et *reçois une baffe*

\- PLAGIAT !

Bonne vacances...


	8. Chapitre 7

Salut les gens !

Comme la traduction avance bien et que rien qu'hier soir j'ai bouclé deux chapitres, je poste celui-ci en avance parce que je sais à quel point c'est cruel de couper une scène pareille en plusieurs chapitres (un lemon de plusieurs chapitre... si on m'avait dit)

Je remercie les reviewers mille fois pour se donner la peine de... ben de laisser des reviews x)

LovDavidTennant: Les liens ne passent pas sur , mon conseil c'est de mettre des espaces dans l'adresse ;)

SaySomethingNice: Si tu avais vu la tête des gens autour de moi quand je me suis marrée toute seule en lisant ta review XD

Sinon, je dois dire que moi aussi je trouve cette scène profonde, allant au-delà du simple acte. Parce que c'est vrai quoi! Le Docteur triture ses (très) nombreux neurones pendant que le Maître savoure une victoire supplémentaire! Sans oublier cette histoire des deux pôles qui s'attirent (argh! ça j'ai littéralement fondu quand je l'ai lu), c'est une torture constante pour l'un alors que l'autre le prend presque comme un jeu (en tout cas c'est l'impression que ça donne, sauf à certains moments mais ça n'a pas encore été trop approfondis ^^).

Moffat c'est le gars que les fans adorent détester mais il faut admettre que le personnage de Missy était grandiose! Je l'adore! Elle est complètement folle et elle a ENFIN embrassé le Docteur (dans la série, sinon c'est déjà dans de nombreuses fictions). Et je confesse n'avoir pas vu la saison 8 en entier. En fait j'ai essayé mais Clara (le personnage qui a autant de profondeur qu'une crêpe selon moi) et Capaldi (pas de commentaire, c'est pas DT qui aurait du bosser sur son accent, le sien était adorable) m'agacent trop. Donc j'ai sauté tooouuute la saison 8 pour ne voir que les deux derniers épisodes, par amour pour le Maître :3

J'aurais quand même aimé revoir John Simm juste pour la régénération...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre Sept**

La lumière de la lune continuait de couler par la petite fenêtre, jetant une fine ligne de lumière à travers la chambre. Elle illuminait la silhouette délaissée d'une chaise en éclat, abandonnée et mise de côté dans un coin. La lumière se reflétait sur une feuille de verre épaisse, profondément enfoncée dans le mur. La réflexion s'inclinait vers le bas, la lumière irradiant deux personnes enveloppées ensemble sur un lit défait.

Les yeux du Maître étaient fermés, son expression perdue encore une fois dans l'intensité du moment. Il écoutait la respiration de la personne sous lui pendant qu'ils se pressaient lentement l'un contre l'autre en rythme. La tête du Docteur s'inclina en arrière contre les oreillers, ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche ouverte, chaque inspiration plus hachée que la précédente. Maladroitement, il remonta ses mains le long du dos dénudé du Maître, de sa nuque, jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il saisit à pleines mains avant de tirer la tête de l'autre Seigneur du Temps contre sa poitrine. Il poussa un cri, tiraillant les cheveux du Maître. Le Maître grogna.

_Le Docteur avait détourné les yeux de la scène, à cause de la douleur ou de la gêne, ça, Jack n'aurait pas su le dire. Le capitaine déglutit difficilement, déchiré entre la scène qu'on lui avait dit de regarder et les agissements du Docteur à côté de lui. Jack n'avait pas honte, normalement pas, mais quelque chose à propos des deux silhouettes se mouvant sur le lit semblait aller au-delà du privé; au-delà du sexe. Il y avait autre chose derrière l'acte que Jack n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et pour la première fois depuis que le souvenir avait débuté, il commença à ressentir de la réelle sympathie._

"Ow–" fit une voix étouffée alors que le Docteur tirait plus fort sur les mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts. Le Maître releva la tête et ses yeux se plissèrent. "Vos mains. Vos mains Docteur." Il arracha un des poignets en cause et le repoussa plus loin. La respiration du Docteur se stabilisa à l'arrêt du rythme et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le regard du Maître s'intensifia. "Mettez-les ailleurs ou je vais devoir les arracher."

Le Docteur tira son poignet hors de l'emprise du Maître, haletant entre ses dents. Il résista à l'envie de cambrer ses hanches à la perte de contact. "Vous aimez pourtant ce qu'elle peuvent faire." Il haleta. "Où alors est-ce de ça que vous avez peur ? De trop apprécier ?"

Le Maître plissa légèrement les yeux. En un mouvement agile il claqua une main en travers de la bouche du Docteur. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, le fixant avec un sourire menaçant.

"Encore un mot comme ça de vous," dit-il avec un mélange de menace et de jeu dans la voix, "et je vous arrache la langue, aussi. J'ai déjà une de vos mains quelque part. Je pourrais commencer une collection."

Le Docteur s'emporta et tenta de parler. Seul vint une plainte étouffée entre les doigts du Maître. Il pressa plus fort et se pencha plus près.

"J'ai de meilleurs choses à faire avec cette main que de vous tenir tranquille."

La respiration du Docteur s'accéléra, sentant la pression écrasante de la main du Maître sur son visage. Il essaya de garder un regard ferme, dépourvu de toute souffrance –ou de tout désir.

Le Maître, cependant, savait exactement comment sortir de cette impasse. Un sourire sinistre glissa sur un côté de son visage, ses yeux brillèrent quand il glissa sa main libre plus bas, jusqu'entre les jambes de l'autre homme.

Le Docteur ne put rien faire à part cambrer ses hanches vers le haut au toucher soudain. Il grogna entre les doigts du Maître, ses yeux roulèrent. Le demi-sourire du Maître devint un sourire à part entière. Il retira sa main de sur la bouche du Docteur, fermant les yeux pour écouter les bruits qu'il forçait l'autre Seigneur du Temps à faire en pressant sa main entre ses jambes.

Le Docteur réagissait au toucher par instinct, se frottant lui-même contre la main du Maître avec le dos vouté au-dessus du lit; sa tête trop pleine de sensations pour penser à la bataille qu'il avait perdu. Il sentit le Maître bouger, se déplacer sur le lit. C'est seulement quand il sentit ses hanches être soulevé du lit qu'il réalisa ce qu'il se passait.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

"Maître… non !" Haleta-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Il regarda vers le bas, la réflexion de la lumière de la lune l'éblouit. Il put voir la silhouette entre ses jambes arrêter de bouger puis relever la tête pour le fixer. Il secoua la tête et déglutit, essayant de former ses mots. "Pas comme ça."

Il y eut un soupire d'impatience à l'autre extrémité. Il se sentit retomber sur le matelas. Le Maître tourna la tête avec irritation.

"Oh, je suis désolé…" murmura-t-il, sa voix contenait un sarcasme amer, " mais vous savez, quand j'ai conçu cette chambre il a dû glisser de mon esprit d'y inclure un tube de lubrifiant."

La tête du Docteur retomba contre les oreillers. Il soupira de soulagement et ferma les yeux pour un moment. Le Maître glissa un genou entre les jambes de l'autre, le pressant conte lui: la tentative du Maître pour garder l'esprit du Docteur occupé. Ça marchait. Le plus grand homme laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et commença à bouger contre lui.

Le Maître baissa silencieusement les yeux sur le visage du Docteur pendant un moment, regardant pensivement son expression de plaisir réticent, comme s'il décidait de quelle façon procéder. Finalement il pressa durement ses lèvres ensemble et laissa échapper un soupir frustré, puis il leva deux doigts vers ses propres lèvres.

Le silence remplit le Docteur d'une légère angoisse. Il ouvrit les yeux pour vérifier où était le Maître, et ils clignèrent d'incrédulité à ce qu'il vit. Le Maître n'avait jamais bronché à l'idée de faire mal – l'état de la Terre sous eux en témoignait – et pourtant en dépit de la mauvaise humeur lisible sur son visage, le Maître concéda. "… Quoi ?" Il soupira, avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter.

Le Maître roula des yeux et leva sa main libre pour indiquer le silence. Il retira ses doigts de sa bouche avec un bruit de succion. "Taisez-vous. En fait, non: gémissez un peu plus pour moi. Je suis _occupé_."

Le Docteur fronça un peu plus les sourcils, son air confus s'accentua. Le Maître pressa durement son genou contre l'entre-jambe de l'autre homme et commença à le bouger rudement. La technique de distraction fonctionnait. La seule chose à laquelle le Docteur pouvait penser était d'haleter entre ses dents fermement serrées en s'arquant sur le lit.

Peu importe que c'eût été le plan du Maître ou non, il avait pris l'avantage. Il glissa rapidement ses doigts recouverts de salive sous les hanches soulevées du Docteur, mordant durement sa lèvre inférieure dans l'attente.

Des couleurs flashèrent devant les yeux du Docteur, ses yeux se fermèrent si fermement qu'ils lui brûlèrent. Il renversa sa tête en arrière, s'exclamant vivement quand il sentit les doigts du Maître bouger en lui. Il se sentit presque malade au son de sa propre voix; à la manière dont son corps s'arquait encore plus, réagissant aux doigts du Maître alors qu'ils glissaient plus profondément.

La chose qui le faisait se sentir le plus mal était qu'il commençait à ne plus s'en soucier.

* * *

Et non, c'est toujours pas fini! Mais on va pas se plaindre non plus :p


	9. Chapitre 8

Salut tout le monde;

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques empêchements niveau personnel

Ensuite, je vous annonce une bonne nouvelle: à présent j'ai... une Bêta !

Un grand merci à carie myrrdrin qui c'est gentiment proposée pour ce poste :)

SaySomethingNice: En effet, une théorie telle que celle-ci serait creusable ^^

Pour revenir à Missy, je suis déçue de la manière dont est revenu le Maître. J'attendais un truc énorme dans la continuité de tout ce que David et John avaient créé alors que Moffat l'a tout simplement balayé. Russell ! Il est "où le "I don't know what I'd be without you" ?! Et puis je dois dire que Russell est parti avec ce qui avait fait de cette série préférée (avec David). C'était plus chaleureux alors que Moffat a instauré une ambiance "bleue" et je suis désolée mais ça me file le cafard. Russell avait une ambiance plus dans les "rouge orange" et ça me manque. En tout cas, j'espère que par la suite, les choses s'arrangeront à ce niveau là, sans oublier qu'aucun Docteur de la nouvelle série n'est resté plus de trois saisons ;3 (sens toi visé Peter, fallait pas avoir le nom d'un rat mec !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Huit**

Le Maître sentit les muscles se crisper autour de ses doigts et ferma momentanément les yeux. Un frisson sembla le parcourir: Il laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir et tomber dans un sourire béat, exhalant un souffle lourd.

Le Docteur n'en était plus à se questionner sur ses propres actions. Il avait maintenu un contrôle presque parfait pendant si longtemps; tellement sûr que ses défenses ne pourraient pas tomber, et maintenant il s'abandonnait complètement, à la seule personne avec laquelle il n'aurait jamais dû.

Les doigts du Maître se déplacèrent brutalement, le regard sur son visage se fit plus intense tandis que le Docteur commençait –seconde par seconde– à devenir plus plaintif, plus bruyant. Il se poussa contre les doigts du Maître, ses hanches faisant des mouvements saccadés en l'air. Le Maître baignait dedans comme dans la lumière du soleil, inclinant sa tête en arrière pour écouter les exclamations du Docteur avec un air supérieur et suffisant sur son visage.

"Assez…" siffla soudainement le Docteur. Ses muscles étaient en train de brûler, tremblant à force de surutilisation. Le Maître releva sa tête une fois de plus pour regarder son visage. "… Assez, p-"

Le Docteur se mordit brusquement la langue, se stoppant lui-même avant qu'il ne puisse terminer le mot final. C'était trop tard.

Il y eut une pause. Le Maître cligna lentement des yeux et souleva un sourcil moqueur.

"Quoi ?"

La poitrine du Docteur se gonfla et le fit souffrir, ses cœurs battaient douloureusement forts dans la panique. Il écarquilla les yeux, regardant vers le plafond vide. "Rien, je n'ai rien dit." Lâcha-t-il, la panique évidente dans sa voix.

L'autre Seigneur du Temps s'assit brièvement, puis glissa sur le lit, ses doigts toujours enterrés à l'intérieur du Docteur. Il sourit sadiquement tandis qu'il se rapprochait du visage de l'autre homme.

"…Dites-le." Gronda-t-il. Le Docteur détourna son visage et garda ses mâchoires serrées. Les yeux du Maître flashèrent. Il enfonça ses doigts encore plus profondément. Le Docteur sursauta, son visage se contorsionna tandis qu'il tentait de ne pas crier.

"Dites-le, Docteur." Ordonna le Maître. Il bougea ses doigts et les courba soudainement. Le corps entier du Docteur frissonna, ses dents se dévoilèrent tandis que son visage se tordait mais il resta silencieux. Le Maître grogna dédaigneusement. "Vous savez, vous étiez si prompt à supplier pour les vies de vos révoltants petits amis humains," siffla-t-il, "c'était plutôt écœurant à regarder, en fait. Et regardez-vous maintenant. C'est pathétique."

Les doigts du Maître continuaient de masser pendant qu'il parlait, chaque fois plus rudement et impatiemment qu'avant. Le Docteur serra les dents dans l'effort, se crispant et se contorsionnant à la sensation des doigts. Finalement ça devint trop dur à supporter. La mâchoire du plus grand Seigneur du Temps se desserra. Douloureusement conscient des yeux du Maître sur son visage, il haleta, expirant le mot qui avait menacé d'exploser de lui.

Les yeux bruns et écarquillés du Maître se voilèrent à ce son, laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction tandis qu'il reculait. Il retira brusquement ses doigts. Le Docteur ne put que siffler.

Pour la première fois, le Docteur se trouva reconnaissant envers la petite fenêtre. La Lune coupait une partie du lit, mais son visage était dissimulé dans l'ombre. Il en était content, savoir que le Maître pouvait voir l'embarras et le dégoût de soi sur son visage était plus que ce qu'il ne pensait pouvoir supporter. Etre retenu prisonnier; être retenu dans une cage si petite quand il avait l'habitude de parcourir l'ensemble de l'univers était supportable. La jubilation du Maître ne l'était pas.

Une paire de mains se plaça subitement sur sa poitrine. La sensation fit que ses muscles se convulsèrent, comme si une étincelle électrique avait couru du doigt vers sa peau. Les doigts creusèrent la peau et commencèrent à descendre, en griffant, sur son ventre jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent ses hanches. Le Seigneur du Temps sentit la chaleur du Maître contre ses jambes et ses cœurs commencèrent à battre extrêmement forts dans ses oreilles.

Le Maître poussa en avant avec un grognement bestial. Le Docteur poussa brusquement un cri à l'impact soudain et leva une main à ses propres cheveux, les serrant, tirant fortement quand il sentit le Maître se presser plus fort, tirant douloureusement sur ses hanches comme s'il testait pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Il y eut une brusque inspiration tandis que le Maître se penchait sur l'autre homme, ses yeux se voilèrent alors qu'il regardait le Docteur avec intérêt: il se tordait sous lui, agrippant ses propres cheveux, sa tête renversée vers l'arrière. Un sourire satisfait filtra brièvement la convoitise du Maître, et puis il commença à bouger.

Le corps du Docteur bougea de lui-même, comme si des centaines d'années de souffrance et de haine avaient simplement étaient réduites à néant, que rien n'avait changé. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du Maître, balançant ses hanches contre le rythme rude de l'autre homme. Les longs doigts de sa main libre glissèrent sur le bras du Maître et s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque. Chacun des mouvements de hanches du Maître le faisaient gémir, incapable et ne voulant pas s'arrêter.

Les yeux du Maître étaient lourdement voilés, mais ils ne se sont jamais fermés une fois. Il regarda le Docteur renverser sa tête et gémir, sa voix tremblante, de plus en plus fort avec chaque poussée. Soudain les doigts du Docteur glissèrent dans ses cheveux, le tirant vers le bas contre son cou.

Il y eut un moment – le moment le plus bref – de changement sur le visage du Maître. Un regard de malaise où même la peur vacillait, mis en évidence par le rayon de plus en plus étroit de la lune quand le docteur le rapprocha. Et puis il glissa: la tête du Maître plongea une fois de plus sur le cou déjà meurtri, mordant dedans. Le Docteur tira sur les cheveux du Maître. Cette fois il n'y avait aucune parole de protestation; il gémissait plutôt.

Le Maître et le Docteur se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, tout concept de victoire ou de défaite oublié quand ils tombèrent dans le rythme, le visage du Maître enfoui dans le cou de l'autre Seigneur du Temps, étouffant les bruits appréciatifs alors que le docteur se balançait contre lui. Le Maître retira ses mains des hanches du Docteur, apparemment satisfait qu'il n'y ait pas besoin de forcer un rythme à présent: le Docteur réagissait à chaque changement de rythme; chaque changement de position dans un accord complet, tirant toujours plus fort sur les cheveux du Maître quand le mouvement devint plus intense.

Les mains du Maître glissèrent vers les jambes du Docteur, les tirants plus hauts. Soudain le corps du Docteur se secoua vers le haut. Il déglutit bruyamment et frémi. Le Maître s'arrêta pour apprécier le bruit.

"Oh je suis tellement bon…" rit le Maître, sa voix tremblante à l'oreille du Docteur. Le Docteur déglutit à ce son, "bon au premier essai…"

"… Non." respira l'autre Seigneur du Temps, l'avertissant. "Juste, fermez-la."

Le visage du Maître s'assombrit.

"Amusant, venant de vous." Gronda-t-il. Il se pressa en avant. Les hanches du Docteur tremblèrent, mais il ne fit pas davantage de bruit.

Il y eut un moment durant lequel aucun d'eux ne bougea ni ne parla, les seuls bruits étaient les lourds et tremblants souffles des deux hommes. Le Docteur ressentit le besoin de se frotter contre la chaleur du Maître, mais le peu de self-control qui lui rester l'en retint.

Finalement le Maître grogna de frustration. Il gronda à l'oreille du Docteur. "Bien."

Et puis il poussa en avant.

Le Docteur cria presque; un fort, grave et guttural son qui sembla retentir dans son corps entier. Le rythme du Maître devint presque douloureusement rude, poussant contre ce même point de plus en plus fort à chaque fois; enfonçant ses doigts inconsciemment dans les jambes du Docteur. Il appuya sa tête sous le menton du plus grand Seigneur du Temps, le visage crispé dans un mélange de plaisir et de concentration.

Le Docteur pouvait s'entendre grogner, haleter, crier à chaque poussée, l'effort même de respirer lui donnait l'impression que ses poumons étaient à vif et brûlants. Sa tête tournait; la confusion et le plaisir semblaient se fondre ensemble jusqu'à que savoir qui était qui n'ait simplement plus d'importance. Tout ce qui existait étaient les doigts possessifs du Maître, le son de sa voix, la façon dont il bougeait à l'intérieur de lui. Le Docteur se sentit commencer à trembler sérieusement; toujours désespérément agrippé aux cheveux du Maître. Il y eut un moment durant lequel il se sentit retenu. Il sera étroitement les jambes autour de la taille du Maître et s'arqua vers lui.

Que ce soit intentionnel ou sous l'impulsion du moment, le Maître choisit ce moment pour gémir le nom du Docteur; et le plus grand Seigneur du Temps se sentit lâcher prise.

Son dos s'arqua douloureusement alors qu'il ravalait un cri. Il se figea un moment, une onde de plaisir le traversa tandis que la vague de l'orgasme commençait à s'estomper. Les coups du Maître vinrent plus vite et plus forts que jamais, sous l'impulsion des bruits de l'autre homme; par la façon dont son dos se cambrait, et par la façon dont il sentait une chaleur humide se répartir dans les draps. Un moment plus tard le Maître vint; un cri aigu força son passage entre ses dents serrées.

Les deux s'effondrèrent, à bout de souffle tandis que les sensations s'apaisaient. Le Maître se laissa tomber en avant, le mince filet de clair de lune tombant en diagonale sur son dos trempé de sueur. Le Docteur lâcha les cheveux du Maître ainsi que les siens, ses mains tombant mollement sur le lit. Cela commença à faire mal.

Les yeux du Docteur s'ouvrirent lentement, se plissant dans l'obscurité comme au réveil. Le ventre du Maître se secoua contre lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle laborieux dans son cou. Il fronça les sourcils, attendant le rire; la supérieure et moqueuse voix dont il était sûr qu'elle viendrait d'une minute à l'autre. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Et alors, tandis que le Docteur commençait à reprendre son souffle il se sentit comme prit de fièvre: il réalisa à quel point il avait été faible. Une pensée terrifiante s'empara de son esprit à nouveau claire, comme si chaque contusion, morsure et griffure commençait à brûler; une pensée qui le fit cacher son visage dans les cheveux de l'autre Seigneur du Temps de honte:

Il avait laissé le Maître gagner.

**Note rapide:**

Ce n'est pas la fin, au cas où vous demandiez. Le plot (et oui, les scènes de sexe aussi) vont continuer.

Une autre note: J'ai toujours plus de difficultés à écrire des scènes comme ça. J'ai toujours pensé que le réalisme était important, mais le too much rend les choses un peu… "non-sexy". En même temps, il est difficile de ne pas tomber dans la transformation en Mills and Boon (= Harlequin). C'est un équilibre assez difficile à maintenir.

Il est aussi difficile de faire passer des traits de caractère. Le Docteur et le Maître sont faciles à écrire dans une conversation, mais les mettre dans une scène de sexe et essayer d'être fidèle à leur caractère est presque douloureusement difficile. J'espère, en tout cas, que ça allait. L'objectif de chaque auteur de fanfiction devrait être de représenter le personnage aussi soigneusement et fidèlement qu'ils le peuvent.

A la prochaine dans le prochain chapitre (et j'espère dans les reviews).

Turkaholic


	10. Chapitre 9

Hello tout le monde !

Toute mes condoléances aux allergiques, le pollen fait des massacres en ce moment qu'il paraît. (Et non ! Suis pas allergique euhh ! Oui ! Haïssez-moi! Viens pollen, viens à moi mon petit!)

Merci beaucoup à ma Bêta qui a fait du super boulot sur ce chapitre, en espérant que vos mirettes se portent bien :p

Quoi ? Qu'entends-je ? Serait-ce le cri d'un ego blessé ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Neuf**

_"Juste pour un moment j'ai tourné le dos à tout ce en quoi je croyais."_

_Les yeux de Jack étaient fixes, incapables de se détourner de l'inimaginable image devant eux: le Docteur et le Maître, enveloppés ensemble sur le lit. Il laissa échapper un soupir; un froncement de sourcil d'incrédulité ombragea son visage._ _Même ainsi, il savait que les yeux de son Docteur étaient encore en train d'éviter la scène._

_"…Vous avez eu _un _moment de faiblesse," il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il devait défendre le Docteur contre lui-même. "Ça arrive." Dit-il, regardant l'expression de douleur sur le visage du Docteur du souvenir. "Quand vous vivez aussi longtemps que vous ou moi, vous êtes obligé de faire des erreurs. Il y a eu beaucoup de nuits que j'ai regretté avant même qu'elles ne se finissent."_

_Il y eut un silence significatif. Jack détourna les yeux pour voir un regard révélateur sur le visage du docteur. Il sentit son estomac se retourner quelque peu. "Vous ne regrettez pas, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Le Seigneur du Temps déglutit, fuyant à nouveau du regard. 'C'est… compliqué."_

_"Docteur, tout ce que vous faites est compliqué."_

_Le sourire tomba de son visage quand le Docteur ne répondit pas. Les deux silhouettes sur le lit continuaient de récupérer en silence._

_"De quoi vous souvenez vous le mieux sur Ianto ?" Vint la voix du Docteur, pensive. Jack refoula sa peine._

_"…Ses yeux." Ses lèvres se convulsèrent. "Ces grands yeux stupides et confiants."_

_'Les Seigneurs du Temps ne se souviennent pas des traits du visage. Nous ne pouvons pas; nous changeons tellement, si vite. Non…" Soupira le Docteur, regardant le mur au loin. "Nous nous souvenons des âmes – si il y a_ _une telle chose. L'essence: la chose qui fait réagir les gens. Ça ne change jamais."_

_"…Sauf que ?"_

_"…Sauf que le Maître a commencé à se perdre avec le temps." Dit-il d'un ton détaché. "Alors que la folie grandissait, cette essence c'est simplement… affaissée… jour après jour."_

_Les dents de Jack grincèrent, il commençait à comprendre. "…et vous étiez toujours-?"_

_"Je me souvenais." L'interrompit le Docteur, son ton neutre. Ses yeux retournèrent à la scène. "Longtemps après que le Maître ne le puisse plus."_

Le Docteur sentit le Maître bouger, s'écarter et rouler sur le côté. Il y avait un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

"…Eh bien." Soupira-t-il, glissant ses mains derrière sa tête. Le Docteur le regarda, l'inquiétude lisible dans ses yeux fatigués. "…même après tout ce temps; juste quand je pensais que vous étiez ennuyeux et prévisible…" Il rit.

"Ca n'arrivera plus." Cassa le Docteur, soudainement plein de colère. Il s'assit. Le sourire sur le visage du Maître tomba dans l'ennui.

"Oh _épargnez_-moi la piété."

"C'est vrai." Le Docteur secoua la tête, se déplaçant vers le bord du lit. Il se tordit le cou pour regarder le visage de l'autre Seigneur du Temps, ses grands yeux remplis de sérieux. "Vous représentez tout ce qui est mauvais; tout ce qui est tordu dans l'univers. Je _refuse_ de vous laisser gagner comme ça."

Il y eut un silence. Le Maître acquiesça, baissant la tête comme dans l'acceptation, et puis soudain son expression devint aigre.

"Vous voulez faire ça ? _Tout de suite ?"_

Le docteur se leva, le dos tourné. Le Maître grogna, puis bondit hors du lit. "Bien." Il claqua ses mains et les frotta ensemble. "Regardez par la fenêtre."

Le Docteur se tourna à nouveau, la confusion lisible sur son visage. "Quoi ?"

Le Maître pressa impatiemment ses lèvres ensemble. "La fenêtre, Docteur." Répéta-t-il, l'indiquant d'un mouvement de la tête. "Regardez dehors."

Le Docteur fit comme on lui demandait, marchant vers la fenêtre et fixant la lune maintenant haute. Le moment suivant, il sentit le Maître se pencher sur son épaule. Un Toclafane dépassa le Valiant en voletant, scintillant avec la lumière.

"En ce moment," chuchota le Maître à son oreille, " les habitants de ce petit monde dérisoire cherchent dans le ciel, se recroquevillant dans leurs troupeaux sales comme du bétail, et se demandent si leurs vies seront épargnées ... par _moi_."

Les yeux du docteur s'écarquillèrent tristement; coupablement.

"En ce moment," continua-t-il, une lueur maniaque entrant dans son œil, "une petite fille perdue parcourt la Terre, avec pour seule protection un minable filtre à perception. La seule chose qui la sépare de la mort, c'est le temps." Le Maître se pencha plus près à présent, ses lèvres contre l'oreille du Docteur, un rictus sur son visage.

"En _ce_ moment," Siffla-t-il, "vous êtes piégé dans une chambre, conçue précisément pour vous garder sain et sauf, hors de mon chemin, sans aucun moyen de vous échapper, même si vous vous régénérez."

Le docteur regarda le ciel noir, sa mâchoire douloureusement serrée. Le Maître s'éloigna. Il y eut un bruissement de vêtements alors que le Maître commençait à s'habiller. Il ricana, un côté vicieux dans sa voix. "Alors dites-moi, _Docteur_… dans cette situation, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je n'ai pas _déjà_ gagné ?"

Le Docteur se tint là, regardant le ciel et le scintillement des flammes bien en dessous, il sentit la présence du Maître disparaître. Un moment plus tard, il était sûr qu'il était parti.

* * *

Je ne sais pas d'où je sors ça mais avant que je relise le chapitre j'étais persuadée qu'à un moment le Maître passait un bras autour de la taille du Docteur (argh)

Mon subconscient commence à me faire peur.

Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Vous aussi le scénario énoncé plus tôt vous fait baver ? :3

Dites le dans les reviews :D


	11. Interlude

Hello!

Je me suis faite bouder au dernier chapitre, j'ai remarqué. Était-ce à cause du retard extrêmement mal justifié ou tout simplement le fait que le lemon soit passé ? Le saurai-je jamais ~

En tout c'est le vacances pour moi à la fin de cette semaine donc (avouez que vous savez ce que ça veut dire, même si je ne le fais pas souvent) je risque de publier PLUS de chapitre et donc vous aurez plus d'avancement dans l'histoire (comment ça vous lisez juste à cause du rating?).

D'ailleurs à propos de ça, si je publies pas davantage c'est pour laisser venir les reviews vous savez, je tiendrais facilement un rythme de un chapitre par semaine si il fallait (comme ça j'essaie de corrompre mes adorables lectrices ?!) (ben oui, quand je suis en forme, je peux faire un chapitre en une soirée plus un très court délais, parce qu'elle est rapide, chez la Bêta qui rattrape de façon plus qu'honorable les immondes fautes que je peux laisser derrière moi (et toujours avec quelques mots gentils, une vrai perle :') )

Du coup ! Si vous voulez plus, vous savez quoi faire (les joies du chantage...)

Bonne lecture *s'en va en comptant des billets, parce qu'elle n'a jamais précisé ne gagner aucun argent sur le dos de Turkaholic, de la BBC etc...* (au cas où, je précise que c'est une blague, j'ai juste oublié de le préciser parce que je ne suis pas douée :3)

* * *

**Interlude**

"Vous sentez-vous mieux ?"

Jack était assis sur les marches à l'intérieur du Tardis, sentant le bourdonnement d'énergie à travers le grillage. Il saisit une tasse entre ses doigts épais, regardant la vapeur flotter vers le haut avant de s'évaporer dans les airs.

"Je me suis senti mieux. Et puis après, je me suis senti encore pire." Le Docteur s'assit à côté de lui et plia ses bras en travers de ses genoux. Jack regarda la tasse dans ses mains puis se mit à rire. "Vous savez, nous entrons dans vos souvenirs, regardons des gens mourir, le monde à sa presque fin, et puis nous nous asseyons et prenons un thé." Il leva sa tasse et bu une gorgée. "Qu'est-ce que c'est Britannique."

Il évitait de mentionner la scène à laquelle ils venaient juste d'assister. Le docteur avait gardé le silence sur ce sujet, et Jack cru meilleur de suivre son exemple.

"Bon point." Dit le Docteur avec un sourire. "Ils doivent avoir déteint sur moi."

Le Tardis sifflait tranquillement autour d'eux tandis que les deux hommes étaient assis, face aux portes en bois blanc qui menaient aux souvenirs du Docteur. Jack fit un signe de tête dans leur direction. "Alors est-ce qu'il me reste encore beaucoup à regarder ?"

Le Docteur renifla. "J'en ai bien peur."

"Et y a-t-il une chance que vous me disiez pourquoi nous regardons ça ?" Le Docteur posa sa tête sur ses genoux et fit pensivement la moue. Jack haussa les sourcils. "Je ne pense pas."

"A présent tout ce que j'ai besoin que vous fassiez c'est regarder. Regarder et écouter, et vous souvenir. Mais-" La voix du Docteur changea soudainement pour un ton plus léger et il poursuivit, "tout de suite la meilleur chose que vous pouvez faire, est de se débarrasser de cette gueule de bois. Ça fait des heures, combien de temps avez–vous passé à boire ?"

Jack haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas… peut-être deux… trois mois ?"

"Un jour, vous allez devenir très vieux et sage. En ce moment vous n'avez que la première partie."

"Hé !" Jack se leva, riant. Le Docteur sourit d'un air satisfait, faisant son chemin vers le panneau de contrôle. Le capitaine vida sa tasse et la plaça sur la console.

"Oh." Cria le Docteur. Il agita une main vaguement dans la direction de la tasse. "Vous la salissez, Jack Harkness, vous pouvez la nettoyer."

Jack ramassa la tasse et commença à s'en aller. "Oups, désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez si maniaque."

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le couloir. Le Docteur se tourna pour regarder.

"Trois heures, compris ? Trois heures pour vous débarrasser de ça, et nous y retournons."

"Compris." Fut sa réponse. Le capitaine fit un geste de la main en disparaissant plus profondément dans le Tardis.

Le docteur regarda dans l'un des écrans d'affichage, un froncement de sourcils de concentration sur son visage. Soudain il déforma son visage et se plia en deux, agrippant son ventre dans une douleur silencieuse.

"Juste un peu plus longtemps." Murmura-t-il dans un souffle, et se força à tenir debout à nouveau, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

Je me souviens que quand j'ai vu interlude tout en haut du chapitre pour la première fois, j'étais pas spécialement enthousiaste parce que j'avais surtout envie de continuer la phases avec le Maître, mais je me suis rapidement rendue compte que j'aimais beaucoup ces interludes alors du coup ben voilà ^^

Sinon, rien à voir mais j'étais récemment à Berlin et je suis tombée sur le sosie de Derek Jacobi. Dans le train. Me tapotant l'épaule de derrière moi pour que je pousse mes grosses fesses (ouais j'assume!) dans un wagon bondé pour que je laisse passer. Après il a pas parlé donc je sais pas si c'était un allemand lambda (j'aime ce mot) ou l'acteur, donc je sais pas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais à Berlin ?!

\- Voyage d'une journée ! T'as un problème ?! (j'ai hyper mal vécu la douleur aux oreilles deux fois dans la journée, pourtant c'est pas rare que je prenne l'avion!)

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et bonnes vacances !


	12. Chapitre 10

Salut les loulous *voix du Mask*

J'espère que je vous ai manqué

\- Même pas tellement non.

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci aux reviewers et à ceux qui ont ajouté la fic à leurs favoris et followers ! C'est la première fois que je remercie les favoris et followers mais c'est à juste titre puisqu'il y a quelques semaines il y en avait juste 1 alors je suis de bonne humeur maintenant ^^

Merci à me Bêta qui est bien plus ponctuelle que moi puisqu'elle a même réussi à me rendre le chapitre corrigé en quelques heures à peine, le jour même :')

premiergalop: Tu m'étonnes ! J'aime bien les interludes mais rien ne remplace le Maître ! Je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Dix**

"Bonjour, bande de misérables singes sans cervelle."

Le Docteur cligna des yeux, ces derniers s'ouvrant lentement au son de la voix arrogante du Maître. Il fallut un moment au bruit pour atteindre sa tête, se mêlant avec le sommeil lourd et la douleur accumulée dans tout son corps. Et puis il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque.

"Oh et quelle glorieuse matinée nous avons là. Votre seigneur et Maître observe chacun d'entre vous depuis le sommet –"

Le Docteur se redressa brusquement, les souvenirs flashant dans sa tête. La culpabilité qui pesait sur lui, rendit sa respiration difficile et il leva les yeux vers ceux de l'homme qu'il avait le moins envie de voir.

L'image sur l'écran au-dessus de lui tremblait et se craquelait, comme si elle était diffusée lors d'une grosse tempête, mais il n'y avait pas de doute avec ce sourire victorieux, ses dents blanches étincelantes alors qu'il ouvrit ses bras vers la caméra. Le Maître parlait à ses sujets. Chacun d'entre eux. L'estomac du Docteur se retourna. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi l'écran avait été installé.

"-mes doux petits amis? Ceux d'entre vous qui l'ont été sont probablement morts." Il y eut une pause tandis que le Maître s'avançait inconfortablement près de la caméra et regarda dedans avec un rictus,"…aucune utilité alors, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Docteur déglutit et écarta les couvertures, se glissant hors du lit sans prêter attention à la douleur. Malgré la peine qui s'était construite en lui à la vue du visage du Maître, il ne put détourner ailleurs le regard.

Pour ceux d'entre vous qui restent," poursuivit brusquement le Maître, reculant de la caméra, " pour une fois, ce cloaque stagnant de planète...va travailler."

Quand le choc du Docteur se calma il commença à prêter plus d'attention à l'image, voir au-delà de l'interférence du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le Maître avait toujours eut un goût prononcé pour la grandeur; pour le spectacle, et même dans une qualité si pauvre, même le Docteur devait admettre qu'il le montrait. La scène faisait froid dans le dos, jusqu'au moindre détail.

Le Maître se tenait sur le pont du Valiant, la fenêtre derrière lui présentant un panorama de nuages orageux aussi loin que l'œil pouvait voir. Les Toclafanes filaient brillant à travers les airs en de vastes troupeaux, plongeant vers la Terre en-dessous. Et là se tenait Lucy, habillée d'une robe menaçante, l'expression de son visage remplie de cette même fierté grandiose qu'elle avait montré le jour de l'arrivée des Toclafanes.

Le Maître atteignit sa veste et en sortit son tournevis. Il le pointa vers la caméra avec un grand geste. Un moment plus tard l'image sembla changer et de minces mots d'un rouge vif commencèrent à défiler, se superposant au pont du Valiant. Le Docteur plissa les yeux pour lire. Il se les murmura à voix haute:

"…Tokyo, Londres, Lisbonne, New York…" Sa voix trembla dans la confusion et l'inquiétude. Il fronça les sourcils, "Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ?"

Les noms continuèrent de défiler sur l'écran, la liste de villes semblant sans fin tandis que le Maître adressait un sourire de fausse bienveillance à la caméra. "Chacun d'entre vous ira se présenter dans l'une de ces –" il s'arrêta et lâcha un ricanement, "pathétiques excuses de civilisation dans les prochaines 72 heures, pour prendre place dans mon nouveau régime. Aujourd'hui débute un tout nouvel empire, et chacun d'entre vous jouera son rôle."

Le souffle du Docteur se libéra en salves, chacune ramenait avec elle une nouvelle pensée enveloppée de douleur. La Terre était brisée; Jack et Martha étaient tous deux perdus, et les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière –avec la seule personne qui avait causé autant de douleur– étaient assez pour le faire se sentir étourdi par la dégoût de soi. Pourtant, il était cloué au sol, incapable pendant un moment d'en décrocher les yeux.

"Maintenant exécution, bande d'insectes!" Les yeux du Maître étaient pleins d'amusement alors qu'il criait, fouettant d'une main l'air en face de lui. Le son de sa voix semblait crissante et déformée par la transmission. Derrière lui, Lucy inclinait la tête en arrière et riait d'une manière enfantine. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps, alors zou!"

Le Maître adressa un dernier regard exalté à la caméra et commença à sortir du champ. Une seconde plus tard il s'arrêta, se tourna, et s'approcha une fois de plus. Le Docteur prit instinctivement un peu de recul.

"Oh… et – Miss Jones." Le ton du Maître était calme, sombre, presque un chuchotement. Un rictus malicieux crispa son visage. Les mots bloquèrent la respiration du Docteur dans sa gorge. "En mémoire de tant de merveilleux souvenirs ensembles, je vous offre ce choix: rendez-vous, et vous pourrez mourir sans douleur." Il fit une pause pour l'effet puis se pencha encore plus près, un air méprisant visible dans chaque trait de son visage. "A défaut de le faire… et bien…" Le Maître baissa les yeux, fronçant les sourcils pensif et se mordant la lèvre, puis releva lentement ses yeux vers l'écran, "disons simplement que vous aurez besoin d'une formation médicale un peu plus avancée avant que je ne puisse décrire ce qui vous arrivera.

A présent…" Il recula et souleva un sourcil, "si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon docteur."

Le Maître s'éloigna de la caméra et la transmission commença à s'estomper. La dernière image était de Lucy. La fierté enfantine avait flétri sur son visage et elle sembla soudainement confuse, regardant son mari s'en aller, hors du champ. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler, et puis l'écran s'éteignit pour laisser place à un silence noir.

* * *

Je vous le dis tout de suite, j'ai des vidéos "crack" dans les oreilles au moment où j'écris ces lignes. Je viens de découvrir ce que c'est. Des génies monsieur !

Plus sérieusement cette fois, le chapitre. Je veux un rendez-vous aussi ! Voilà !

Sinon, je voudrais quand même préciser que j'ai particulièrement aimé la réplique du Maître sur le fait que Martha aurait besoin d'une formation médicale plus avancée :3

\- Mais c'est dég' elle est gentille !

A cause d'elle le Maître ne s'est pas réveillé convenablement. Je persiste dans l'idée que le Docteur découvrant que Yana est le Maître (déjà dans la peau de Simm sinon c'est moins bien) et devant le garder avec lui et pour prendre une décision par rapport à ce qu'il doit en faire (perso j'ai bien une idée mais...) est une bien meilleure idée, propice à devenir une fiction (si vous voulez essayer, je vous en prie).

Tout ceci mis à part, j'ai envie de raconter ma vie. J'ai vu une scène finale d'un épisode de série où étaient présents : le Maître, le chevalier Oignon et Rubeus Hagrid. J'aurais aimé plaisanter mais c'est vrai. Du moins c'étaient les acteurs. Avec 20 ans de moins. DONC un John Simm de 25 ans, toujours avec ce regard (ne vous moquez pas de moi, je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas la seule à adorer ce regard), un chevalier Oignon (game of thrones donc) avec une barbe fortement réduite (dieu merci) et un Hargrid SANS barbe et avec des cheveux courts (qui n'a d'ailleurs pas vieilli depuis tout ce temps).

Et l'Oignon et le Maître s'avouaient mutuellement leur flamme avant que ce dernier ne se fasse péter par un snipper juste parce qu'il avait prit en otages une femme et son gosse. Non mais j'vous jure, un vrai pataquès. Mais le pire dans tout ça fut qu'après la recherche acharnée pour trouver une série nommée Cracker (ils me filaient presque des Lu chez google!) j'ai du faire face à la déception d'une relation purement et totalement platonique. Platonique. Ai-je déjà mentionné à quel point je n'aimais pas ce mot ? Du coup j'ai été déçue parce que ceci ressemblait plus à un énorme gâchis qu'à autre chose mais bon.

\- Fini le racontage de vie ?

Tu parles toujours aussi bien la France.

\- T'as vu ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé et vous souhaite de bonnes fins de vacances (même si on sait qu'elles ne sont jamais agréables...)


	13. Chapitre 11

Salut tout le monde,

Oui retard, je sais u_u

Ce que je vais dire ressemblera probablement à du pipot mais mon ordinateur ne supporte même plus les traitements de texte (alors du coup je faisait sur ma messagerie mail). Sinon je suis retournée dans mon sud natal pendant quatre semaines sans aucun lien internet... donc voilà :/

Mais maintenant c'est bon ! Le chapitre est là !

Un gros merci à ma Bêta qui a eu une très bonne idée pour le dernier mot du chapitre ^^

Je remercie aussi toutes celles (ou ceux, depuis que je sais que Durendal a fait du yaoi pendant un certain temps, je suis prudente) qui commentent, mettent en favoris, followent et même ceux qui lisent :p

Alors bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre Onze**

Le Docteur s'éloigna du panneau de verre trempé, une panique nouvellement forgée montant dans sa poitrine. La façon dont le Maître avait dit son nom…

Quand le Maître était parti, le laissant dans la lumière déclinante de la Lune, il s'était senti vide; confus de ce qu'il avait fait. Il était resté à regarder l'extérieur par la fenêtre, observant les étoiles. Il ne pouvait se rappeler comment il était arrivé dans le lit, et à tout moment il avait senti la présence du Maître, comme un chuchotement, une douloureuse tentation dans son oreille.

Le Docteur enfila ses vêtements, sentant les contusions et les marques dans son cou, la douleur dans ses hanches: les preuves que la nuit dernière avait bien eut lieu. Le Maître était en chemin. Ou alors cela n'avait-il été qu'une menace ? Un message pour Martha, toujours errante quelque part en-dessous, sur Terre? La douleur désormais familière de la culpabilité le transperçait telle un poignard.

_"C'est bizarre…" Dit Jack. "J'ai combattu des Daleks à vos côtés. Nous avons vu l'univers entier sombrer en enfer – plus d'une fois. Je vous ai vu avoir peur." Il parlait calmement, regardant le souvenir montrer le Docteur qui enfilait sa chemise. "Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi effrayé."_

_Le Docteur de Jack prit une profonde inspiration et se frotta l'arrière du cou pensivement. "Et bien… la peur est subjective._ _Vous êtes piqué par une guêpe quelques fois quand vous êtes jeune, et cette peur grandit. Vous grandissez, vous devenez un adulte… et vous entendez ce bourdonnement dans votre oreille, et tout cela revient vous inonder."_

_Jack réfléchit silencieusement durant un moment, puis secoua la tête, dubitatif. "Je ne comprends toujours pas. Les _Daleks_, Docteur: quand j'étais enfant, même si je n'en avais jamais vu un – je ne savais même pas s'ils existaient – rien que le nom me remplissait d'effroi. Et–" il leva une main vers le Docteur du souvenir "de quoi étiez-vous effrayé ? Votre ex ?"_

_Le Docteur regarda son lui passé, sombrement. "Oh le Maître était d'une façon plus que ça." Murmura-t-il, presque pour lui, puis souffla. "En outre, ce n'était pas de lui que j'avais peur."_

_Jack fit un pas curieux plus près du Docteur, presque trop effrayé pour demander. Le Seigneur du Temps gardait ses yeux sur la scène. Jack eut l'impression qu'il était honteux. "Il fut un temps où j'aurais créé un trou dans l'univers pour cet homme." Dit lourdement le Docteur. Une étrange lueur de tristesse entra dans ses yeux alors qu'il se regardait, puis il pencha momentanément la tête vers Jack. "J'avais peur de moi-même."_

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, serrant les poings. La transmission lui avait ouvert les yeux: Il était resté coincé trop longtemps dans cette cage, coupé de la réalité. Il fronça les sourcils, regardant distraitement les éclats craquelés de bois gisant au sol.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la porte s'ouvrir. La saveur de l'air frais s'infiltra vaguement puis s'évanouit. Le Docteur ne leva pas les yeux; il savait déjà qui était là.

"Ooh regardez-moi ça," vint la voix du Maître, douce et arrogante. "Réveillé _et_ habillé… vous n'auriez pas dû vous déranger avec le deuxième, vraiment." Le Docteur garda son regard dans le vague, fronçant les sourcils. "J'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillé avec mon petit théâtre. C'est juste que…" le Maître inclina la tête en arrière et ri, fermant les yeux dans une certaine jouissance, "comment pourrais-je résister ? Tous ces petits terriens, si stupides et si obéissants. Pas étonnant que vous aimiez cette planète."

Un silence se fit. Le Maître se tourna pour fixer avec une moue le visage du Docteur.

"…Je ne vous ai pas encore brisé, si ?" Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de l'autre Seigneur du Temps, se penchant pour examiner son visage. " Ce n'était pas supposé arriver, pas encore. J'avais écrit un calendrier et tout."

Encore plus de silence. La Maître leva impatiemment un sourcil, poussant l'épaule du Docteur à la recherche d'une réaction. Il roula des yeux puis se pencha à l'oreille de l'autre homme pour y murmurer. "Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ?"

Le Docteur sentit le souffle du Maître sur son oreille et réprima un frisson. Il se leva soudainement, laissant le Maître se tenir droit par lui-même tandis que l'autre Seigneur du Temps se tournait finalement et établissait un contact visuel.

"C'est parti," fit le Maître, un rictus sombre s'étirant sur son visage à la colère dans les yeux de l'autre homme. "On se sent un peu grognon ce matin Docteur, non ?"

Le front du Docteur se creusa davantage lorsque le Maître s'assit sur le bord du lit, ses yeux se remplirent d'une lueur sinistre.

"Sortez."

"Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est grossier."

"Je suis sérieux, Maître." Grogna le Docteur, sa colère alimentée par la suffisance du Maître et les souvenirs de la nuit dernière. "J'ai vu cette transmission. Trois jours ? Vous avez donné à ces gens trois jours pour se soumettre ou mourir."

Le Maître jeta délicieusement sa tête en arrière. "J'adore quand vous le dites comme ça."

"Des gens vont mourir juste parce que vous en avez décidé ainsi. Juste à cause d'un caprice. Rien de ce que vous ne pourrez faire ou dire ne fera jamais que je serai ok avec ça!"

Le sourire béat du Maître diminua. "Vous ne sembliez pas trop inquiet pour eux la nuit dernière."

Le Docteur détourna les yeux et secoua la tête. Il y eut une pause des plus brèves. "Ça n'a rien à voir." Il entendit le Maître grogner d'amusement.

"Bien sûr que non." Chuchota-t-il. Le Docteur se tourna avec un fort soupir, se frottant la nuque tandis qu'il tentait de mettre des mots sur la frustration pure qui était en lui. "Vous boudez. Bien. Vous avez toujours été plus beau comme ça."

"Arrêtez-ça."

Le Maître leva la tête, ses yeux vides. "Forcez-moi."

"J'ai dit stop!"

Le Docteur découvrit ses dents de colère, se retournant pour regarder le Maître dans les yeux. Le Seigneur du Temps sur le lit le fixa. Quelque chose semblait vaciller en lui tandis que le cri résonnait dans la salle presque vide. Il détourna les yeux, irrité.

Le Docteur haletait, forçant le souffle entre ses dents alors que la salle s'assombrissait: le Valiant se faisait lentement engloutir par les nuages noirs que le Maître utilisait comme toile de fond pour sa propre vanité. Le grondement du tonnerre transperça les airs.

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça à ces gens. Vous avez voyagé, vous savez à quel point ils peuvent aller loin–"

Le Maître produit un bruit de dégoût du fond de sa gorge. Le Docteur l'ignora.

"– Tout ce qu'ils pourraient accomplir. Laissez tomber."

Le Maître tira à ses pieds, riant amèrement. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette obsession?" Cria-t-il en levant les bras. "Vous et ces morceaux de chair sans valeur! C'est en train de devenir _ennuyeux_."

"Alors écoutez-moi et je m'arrêterai."

Les deux Seigneurs du Temps se tinrent face à face. Le Docteur sentait la proximité presque comme un contact physique, mais il repoussa la voix chuchotant à l'arrière de son esprit. Il y avait des choses plus importantes en jeu. Il y en avait toujours eu, mais voir le Maître parler de la Terre les avait rendues réelles.

"Oh, et le voilà." Souffla le Maître. Il ricana à travers ses lèvres tendues. "Le Docteur moralisateur: tellement en colère, tellement désespéré de sauver parce qu'il a tellement tué."

Le Docteur perdit son feu en un instant. La colère ardente qui l'emplissait plus tôt sembla mourir dans sa gorge, recouverte par un raz de marée soudain de culpabilité. Le Maître regarda la douleur dont il était responsable comme un enfant curieux.

"Vous savez…" murmura-t-il. Il était à peine à quelque centimètres du visage de l'autre homme, "vous n'avez jamais répondu à ma question ce jour-là. Qu'avez-vous ressenti à tenir tant de millions de vies dans vos mains ... et de les écraser?"

Le Docteur sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, pleinement conscient que le Maître pourrait voir les larmes monter à ses yeux.

"…Ça fait mal."

Il ne semblait pas qu'éviter la question était un but cette fois. "Ça fait toujours mal."

Le Maître laissa échapper un souffle lent et ferma les yeux. Un doux sourire entendu émergea. "Bien sûr que oui."

La tempête devint plus bruyante dehors. Le grondement secoua les murs épais du Valiant et le sol sous leurs pieds.

La voix du Docteur se réduisit à un murmure confiant. "C'est pourquoi il faut que ça s'arrête. Cela n'a pas besoin d'être Gallifrey, ça n'a pas à brûler."

Lentement, le Maître ouvrit les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils de confusion et se détourna. Marchant vers la fenêtre, il plaça son bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda vers l'extérieur.

Les yeux du Maître se plissèrent alors qu'il regardait le nuage noir tourbillonnant qui entourait maintenant le Valiant. Les gouttes de pluie commencèrent à s'abattre sur la vitre. Il courba ses doigts et commença à taper; lentement; rythmiquement.

"Je me souviens… J'étais là à l'approche de la première flotte Dalek à l'extérieur de la Citadelle. Tellement de navires, ils bloquaient le ciel…"

Le Docteur sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il fronça les sourcils et déglutit. "Je sais."

"… et même lorsque l'air autour de moi était rempli de cris," continua-t-il calmement, comme si le Docteur n'avait jamais parlé, "tout ce que je pouvais entendre… était le son des tambours. Encore, et encore, et encore…" la voix du Maître se réduisit à un murmure et il pencha la tête en arrière tandis qu'il écoutait le bruit silencieux dans son esprit. Ses doigts cessèrent. "Oh, écoutez Docteur…" chuchota-t-il révérencieusement, "ne pouvez-vous pas au moins les sentir ?"

Le Docteur repoussa la douleur; les souvenirs qu'il avait inévitablement brûlés dans sa tête il y a si longtemps, et fronça les sourcils. "Je suis désolé, c'est juste le fruit de votre imagination."

_Le Docteur ferma les yeux de regret alors qu'il entendait sa propre voix dire ces paroles fatidiques. Comment avait-il pu avoir aussi tort?_

Le Maître renifla et regarda par-dessus son épaule, un air sarcastique dans ses yeux. "Est-ce là votre avis médical, Docteur ?"

"Juste un fait." Marmonna-t-il. Le Maître détourna le regard, déçu et frustré, et puis s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Le Docteur regarda prudemment l'autre homme alors qu'il se mettait à marcher lentement, allant et venant sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Il semblait réfléchir, son visage dur avec un froncement de sourcils.

Le Docteur le regarda et soupira. "Maître s'il vous plait, je pourrais vous aider."

_Jack regarda le Docteur du souvenir et croisa les bras, examinant l'expression confuse de son visage. Même quand le Maître passa devant lui, distrait, Jack pouvait voir quelque chose de caché dans les yeux du Docteur –une certaine perte ou un regret qu'il s'efforçait de cacher._

L'autre Seigneur du Temps s'arrêta. Il se retourna vers le Docteur et vint face à face une fois de plus. "S'il s'agit juste du – comment vous appelez ça – fruit de mon imagination?" Siffla-t-il, juste un soupçon d'irritation dans sa voix. "Alors expliquez-moi ça:" Il se pencha à l'oreille de l'autre Seigneur du Temps et posa son front contre la tempe du Docteur. Ils fermèrent tout deux instinctivement les yeux. Le Maître frotta bestialement sa tête contre celle de l'autre Seigneur du Temps. Le Docteur suivit l'instinct de se pencher vers lui à son tour.

"…pourquoi se taisent-ils quand je suis en _toi_?"

* * *

Niark niark niark... moi aussi je suis sujette à de la frustration aiguë de la part de certaines fanfictions (celle-ci entre autre mais je crois que la plus horrible c'est You Are Not Alone que je pense traduire mais qui risque d'être compliquée...)

Sinon vous étiez au courant pour Aka Jessica Jones ? Une autre adaptation de Marvel en série et c'est notre copain Tennant qui sera le méchant principal ! L'Homme Pourpre. Je ne connaissais pas alors je suis allée demander des infos à mon ami wikipédia. Le gars fait de la manipulation par les phéromones (je vous laisse aller voir le reste par vous-même mais de ce que j'ai vu il est assez porté sur les fesses (il se gêne pas, en même temps il a les moyens de se faire plaisir alors bon...)

Bisous ! :D


End file.
